


Mutant Ninja

by Karralmer



Category: Naruto, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Crossover, Edo Tensei, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karralmer/pseuds/Karralmer
Summary: When Kaguya kills everyone and in a moment of grief brings our hero back as the vessel of the ten tailed and barer of her strength, how will our broken blonde handle living in a world of mutants and an school for gifted youngsters? I don't own or make money from Naruto or X-Men, credit to those due!!





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to conversation-  
> Kaguya-"help."  
> "Help. Help daughter\child."
> 
> Wolverine-"we will. We will help you both."
> 
> Kaguya-"help DAUGHTER\SON. I can not."  
> "I was not (a) good mother." 
> 
> Wolverine-"We will...."
> 
> Kaguya-"No!"  
> "I will not last, save my child (I think?)."  
> "Goodbye, child."
> 
> *************************************************************

The blonde sobbed brokenly in the white haired figures arms. “I’m sorry, my child, this is all my fault. I was an terrible mother. I cared too much about power when I should have been raising and loving my children. No wonder they loved their father more than me. No wonder they locked me away and went the way they did. I took everything from you and I can’t bring them back. I am sorry” she held the blonde closer, wishing she could change her actions and bring the reincarnation of her son’s precious people back for him. However done was done and there was nothing for it. She had used the last of the power of the tree of life to merge her creation to her reincarnated child to save her life. She now held not only the power of the Ten Tailed, but the chakra she had taken from her to stop her in her madness.

Right now her reincarnated child was more powerful than her, however even with her power, there was no telling if she would gain the Rinnegan and then when and IF it would unlock. There was only one thing she could do for her. “Come to me” she called to her other creation, her will. The figure moved to her side and she reached out to touch his cheek “things have changed, my creation. My wish has changed and I need you to sacrifice your existence for me.”

The figure looked up at her “yes mother. What do you wish of me?”

"My child has lost his precious people and everything he cares about because of me, because he wanted to save me from myself. I destroyed a world and everything in it because of my madness. But what use is there over ruling a destroyed world? I am almost gone and will soon pass from this existence, but before I do, I want to do something for him, save him back."

"And what is that, mother?"

"I will send him away to another world, a world sure to appreciate his....talents and let him find the love he craves. I will give you true life and the last of my power and you will watch over him. You will treat him as if he was me, you are now HIS will. He is your brother, your father, your purpose and you will watch over and protect him. When the time comes and he unlocks the Rinnegan you will be there to teach him everything you will know from my memories. He will not be corrupted like I was by his strength, you will ensure this, do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

 She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, a light surrounding them for a few seconds before she moved to pick up the now unconscious figure. The new figure moved to her side touching the unconscious blonde so he could merge with that side of the form, producing an white sheen to tanned flesh.

Then, in a flash of white, the figure disappeared, leaving an barren wasteland that was once an fertile thriving world behind.

********************************************************************************************************************

Alarms blared as the X-Men rushed from their rooms towards the room where their leader waited for them. Entering one spoke “What is going on, Professor?”

“Cerebro is picking up an massive power. It suddenly appeared above the school out of what we’ve discovered as an dimensional rift of some sort. It is now forming above us and...” Before he could finish a light began to grow inside the room with them. Going on alert they prepared for an attack of any kind. Only to have an woman appear like they had never seen before.

She was taller than them and obviously beautiful, white hair all the way down her back to her small. She had two bone protrusions from her head-almost resembling rabbit ears and two round white marks over each eye. An large oval red eye sat in the exact center of her forehead, directly over the place known as the third eye and her lips were lush and red, almost like she wore lipstick. Her real eyes were an pupiless pale violet and her nails long and black.

She wore an long hime-kimono in white decorated with what appeared to be commas, but matched the pattern in the third eye, an swirl pattern with three on the outer layer, three inner and an dot in the very center. The ‘collar’ of the kimono was red while the inner sleeves were black.

In all the woman was beautiful and looking at her tear-filled eyes made her seem so fragile and helpless.

Could this not be an attack, but some sort of mutant mother seeking their aid for her injured child? A few of them relaxed marginally.

In the woman’s arms was an girl, an teenager of about fifteen or sixteen with long blonde hair plaited around her body-so obviously very long. She had tanned skin like she was always in the sunlight and even in the almost hideous orange and blue clothes she wore, her body was fit and built like a supermodel-except it had signs of also being well trained, as in she had enough muscle and sinew to be an fighter. She wore strange shoes that looked between an sandle and sneaker and bore small pouches here and there attached to her, one on her right thigh, another her left hip. The strangest thing about her though was the marks on her face, six in total, three on each cheek, almost like whiskers.

The woman appeared and they had enough time to see the two clearly before her knees had buckled and she collapsed onto the floor, still clutching the unconscious girl. She only spoke one word to them, in fluent Japanese “hosa.”

“Storm take the girl, Kitty get Hank, Logan the woman.”

The three X-men moved to do so, Kitty phasing through the wall to get their healer, Storm moving to gently take the girl and Wolverine moving to pick up the strange woman. However he stopped when she raised her tear-filled eyes to him to look at him before speaking again “hosa. Hosa seiteki.”

“Gojin iryoku. Gojin iryoku hosa omaesan ryouryou.”

The woman shook her head “hosa SEITEKI. Watashi Suru koto ga dekimasu nai.” She looked at the girl and murmured “Watashi da nai Ryōkōna okaasan.”

“Gojin iryoku....”

“Iie!” Wolverine backed up a bit at the power in that snapped cry. The woman struggled to her feet and stumbled to where Storm held the teenage girl close “Watashi wa owaranaidarou, watashi no kodomo wa yori jūyōdesu.” Before they could speak she bent over, kissed the girls forehead and smiled gently “Sayōnara, kodomo.”

And with a flash of light and an agonized look she was gone.

The group exchanged looks. They had seen enough death and destruction to KNOW that goodbye hadn’t been an ‘see you later’ sort, rather that of a mother about to die. That’s when they realized the situation fully. The woman had brought her daughter to them forever. She had been weakened\injured too badly and instead of letting them help her she had willingly given up her life to ensure her daughter was somewhere safe and sound. If SHE was an mutant it meant that her daughter was most assuredly also one. And that power they had felt at her appearance meant either she burned herself up getting them there or she was one of the most powerful mutants they had ever encountered. Meaning her daughter was probably if not the same then more than her and they would have to keep this girl safe away from those who would use her and her power for their own ends. They could personally think of at least TWO who would jump at the chance to get their hands on her.

 They had an mutant with no name, unknown powers, unknown age and origins, no idea how powerful she would be and how stable she would be as well as how dangerous it would be when others found out about her.

****************************************************************************************************************************

“How is she Jean?” Cyclops asked his girlfriend as he entered med-bay where the woman was examining the girl with the help of Hank McCoy. “She is physically unharmed, no more than exhausted. However there is a reason for that.”

“Which is...?”

Hank spoke out “she has an increased healing factor similar to Logan’s. It is incredibly fast and almost instantaneous leading to almost endless power and strength. However unlike Wolverine’s she needs to consume large amounts of food to fuel this factor. It seems things high in salt content, sodium, fat and calories. In her thigh pouch I found a packet of instant ramen.”

Cyclops understood.

“Her system is very interesting” Hank said “she has an additional energy system similar to the heart and electrical system we all have, except hers is extra, originating from her stomach.”

“What is it?”

“That is just it, I have no idea. But whatever it is is powerful and spread through her entire body, part of every cell, ligament, vein, muscle and inch of flesh. It is most definitely the source of her accelerated healing, but for some reason I can neither get a sample or fully examine it. It is as if it doesn’t exist, however it is there at the same time."

 Cyclops frowned “but is she a mutant?”

“What she is isn’t completely human, but not mutant like us.”

Cyclops’ frown deepened “What does that mean?!”

“Her DNA and genetics are human with an slight boost-kind of an enhanced human, however somehow she has changed and it was earlier enough in her life to be affected by puberty and developed as she grew-like a mutant would.”

“So your saying she’s an enhanced human, maybe an result of an experiment.”

“On the contrary. Her genetic material suggests her parents were both enhanced humans, and born that way from what I could tell. What it means is while we may claim the fact she was born from enhanced humans-making her a type of mutant-something happened in her early life that further changed her, which has only recently been strengthened to such an extent that she is nor even more than we are. What it is, I can’t tell. And from what I can see the event in her early life would have been sometime between the first few seconds of her birth and the first week. From what I can tell, it was the first few hours.”

Cyclops looked both sick and outraged “so she was born from two enhanced human parents and within hours of her birth someone or something forced an further mutation in her” Hank nodded “and this mutation changed both her and her system after she reached puberty. The new mutations suggest only recent activity, hours old.”

“Could it be the result of her trip here through the dimensional gate her mother produced?”

“Unless they were there longer than an hour or two, I doubt it. This happened before” he shook his head “it seems a lot of this energy is concentrating on her eyes, strengthening it, doing what exactly I can’t tell but it seems to be changing it. But whatever it is will change her eyes in some way we can not understand until the process is complete.”

“Is that why she hasn’t awoken yet?”

“That and a combination of things. Her body is adapting to the change rapidly and settling into a new rhythm, but there is trauma in her mind that means she is hiding in shock.” Jean spoke, her voice so soft and infinitely sad it stunned Cyclops “She lost not only ALL her precious people, Scott, every one of them, but her world was destroyed-by her mother.”

“Jean....”

The woman shook her head “she was an orphan and never knew her parents, she was mistreated all her youth, abused and rejected by people who didn’t want to deal with an child born different” she looked at Cyclops “she was like us, she holds power, and humans rejected her for it, even abused her and she had no one. WE were saved, Professor X found us, but she only had the leader of their village who was too busy running it to deal with an child’s need for love and attention.”

“You mentioned Precious People. When did she find them?”

“Her first was when she was twelve. Barely a teen and a life of no love made her clutch to any friend she made so strongly she had no idea when to let them go. A teacher was first, barely past his teens himself. He risked his life and was badly wounded protecting her from another who tried to kill her. He told her her pranks and the way she lashed out by being loud and obnoxious reminded HIM of when he was her age, that he saw her as a person, not what everyone else saw. He reminds me a little of you Scott, firm but kind.”

“So this teacher became her first Precious Person?”

"Yes and from there others happened. Classmates, some adults, people in other villages. Scott she was born an empath. Can you imagine all that hate aimed at her? She would feel it all doubled, pain from what she was picking up and her own. It’s a wonder she ever turned out as well as she did.”

"How DID she turn out that way? And where was her mother during her life? Was she really just an enhanced human? She seemed way more powerful than that."

"Professor X scanned her memories, Scott. It's a lot more complicated then we thought. Not only was that woman an alien, but she was hundreds of years old."

Cyclops frowned "then how is she her mother? Unless her healing factor...."

"No, but apparently in her world there are no mutants, just enhanced humans. That woman wanted peace but became disillusioned by humanities constant fights and war. She ate some sort of fruit that caused a type of mutation, gifting her own children and lover with what they call chakra. It's a type of energy they say comes from the unity of body, soul and mind. This extra energy, we think, is the one Hank found."

"So this energy-this chakra-came from this woman. How?"

"Her lover was human. So her two sons had it as well. When she tried to trap the entire world in an illusion, they worked together to stop her, trapping her away. HER ancestor is one of those  sons. In fact, according to her memories both her and another were\ARE the current reincarnations of them both. When another freed her, it was up to them, with the power of both brothers together, to fight and stop her. They succeeded, but at a price, the woman-Kaguya-killed them all, even her and her brother. In the end though whatever madness took her was gone and she used what power to bring her back and bring her here. That was all the strength she had left, when she disappeared she died. And that's not all, Scott. The power recently and again when she was a baby that was forced into her was not some chemical or such, it was an being, and spirit."

"What do you mean?"

  
"The woman, Kaguya created an being they called an Juubi. It was immortal, a monster. One of her sons pulled its soul from it and hid the body while he separated it into nine and charged each one with watching over a different village after his death. Her biological mother held the spirit of hers before her and on the day she was born half the being was passed to her while the other her father. But both her parents died that night. That was why she was mistreated as a child, the villagers saw her as the 'monster' she held. When Kaguya rose she took that power back-regardless of who it killed. When she brought her back after killing her, she used her creation to do so, by forcing it inside her body."

"So she now holds this Juubi inside her in it’s full form?! How dangerous is it?!"

Jean shook her head "don't worry, Scott, The Professor has an agreement with THEM."

******************************************


	2. The Three

Flashback-

"So you picked up something other than the girl from your scan" Professor Xavier frowned "were you able to discover what it was?"

"No Professor, whatever it is it's protecting her mind. I was unable to go any further then the surface and some particularly painful childhood. Everything else is shielded, no matter how hard I tried."

The mutant man frowned "are you sure?"

"Yes Professor, I've never come up against a barrier so powerful before. No matter what I tried, it kept me out."

The man's frown deepened "this is indeed worrisome. If she is an spy or threat to our school, we must know."

"But also it may be that she is doing it just out of instinct to protect herself, in which case if we force our way in, how much damage will it do to her?" she looked down at the unconscious girl, tenderly stroking her sunny blonde hair away from her tanned skin. This girl was already important to her, just glimpsing her abusive past and feeling her determination to be seen as who she was, her once sense of absolute loneliness spoke to her.

This girl could almost be THEIR child, hers and Scott's, she reminded her so much of them, both herself and Scott and also ALL of mutant kind. Her feelings reminded her deeply of herself, her painful past was what nearly all mutants went through, but her incredible sense of empathy was all Jean. If the Professor didn't accept her into the academy, she was all but ready to raise, even adopt her.

"Why wouldn't I accept her, Jean? Her mother left her in our care as her last wish."

"Because if Hank is right she's not a mutant, just some sort of enhanced human. That makes her a mutate, not mutant OR human."

The Professor shook his head "it doesn't matter what the technical terms for her are, Jean. She is gifted like us with something no human can understand let alone do. Even if the people in her world can do the same, she is an unique being here and should be treated with the same rights and such."

Jean frowned "I'm just worried about her reaction to all this, Professor. She's an sensitive soul who takes everything to heart and has already been hurt, not just by the same sort of predjust as us, but the death of everyone she held dear. Right now the only things holding her together is whatever...it is and the power from her mother."

"We won't expect her to leave here until she is ready, Jean, if ever, that sort of trauma is something you need more than days or weeks to recover from. She will probably be here years, longer than any other student. There is also the language barrier and teaching her about the rules and laws of this world..."

Jean was relieved and continued to stroke her hair from her head "can you enter her mind and help her?"

"I have no idea how powerful this shield is or if this...presence is strong enough to retaliate to an deeper invasion. I will have to be cautious and try the surface first then slowly deepen."

Jean nodded and the Professor reached out to touch her arm gently before closing his eyes to concentrate. Memories flew past him so fast he didn't catch any, voices, faces, most grimaced in hate, a few in kindness, until he reached an impasse.

He found himself with a 'body', standing up on his own feet in an pitch black room. Across from him he noticed a slight glow and shimmer from the wall, almost like you get from when the day it too hot and everything looks like an illusion. Stepping forward he reached out to touch the surface to find it almost like jelly. Forcefully he pushed in, finding it difficult to walk, but knowing what was on the other side was probably where he wanted to go.

Eventually he reached open air and once fully on the other side he looked around himself. He was in an long stone corridor with doors either side, each unique and unusual in their own way. Each held labels or pictures in Japanese kanji, things like 'pain' and 'fears' and 'friendship'. One door was gold and larger than the others, labeled 'Uchiha Itachi '.

Professor X frowned, weasel? Why? Was it someone's name perhaps? Why was it better than the others? Did he mean something to her? Someone important, or admired?

Other doors as he walked down were labeled with names, but none as fancy as the other. One labeled 'Uchiha Sasuke ' was strange. It shifted between red, black and blue. These he knew were important colors, they implied the owner of the name evoked mixed feelings in the girl, from anger to concern to betrayal. Whoever the name belonged to had betrayed her, but she had felt the need to save him anyway. Something had driven her too.

More names were on the doorways from 'Hatake Kakashi ' (scarecrow in a field?), 'Senju Tsunade ' (why did this door have aunty written in messy scribble all on it?), 'Hyuuga Hinata-hime' (Sunshine and lady, hmm), 'Haruno Sakura ' (the door looked like someone had tried to kick or punch their way inside), 'Sai' (it look like the painting of a...he winced at the crude drawing), 'Inuzuka Kiba  and Akamaru' (he sneezed at the strong smell of dog hair), The door labeled 'Abruhame Shino ' was nothing more than a writhing mass of insects.

The ones labeled 'Yammano Ino ', 'Nara Shikamaru' and 'Akamechi Choji ' were next to each other and seemed linked somehow. The one labeled Shikamaru strangely looked like a sunny day with blue sky and slowly moving clouds. This door almost hypnotized him as he stopped to look at it to see if the clouds were actually moving. Answer, they were. The one called Ino was hundreds of beautiful flowers while the Choji one just made him hungry.

The one called 'Hyuuga Neji ' also seemed a turmoil of emotions, though not as bad as the Sasuke one and looking too long produced an image of an bird in an gilded cage struggling to escape.

'Rock Lee' and 'Matio Gai' were bright green and had 'bushy-brow and mini bushy-brows' written all over them.

One read 'Tenten' and was plain except for a sword motif, indicating she knew nothing of the person except a skill or love of weapons.

The door with 'Hatake Kakashi ' had writing all over it. From 'pervert' to 'sensei' to 'cyclops' (huh?) to something called 'Sharingan'.

An old door held the name 'Jiriaya' and was written on with 'pervert' again (the girl knew a LOT of apparent perverts) 'godfather', 'author', 'prophecy' with an drawn sad face beside it and 'murdered'. The colors showed her deep grief, meaning she had lost him earlier in time.

Another door said 'Umino Iruka ' and had warm colors. By the selection used to the mental colors in an beings mind he pieced together this person meant a lot to her, maybe not as much as the 'Itachi' but more than any other. The associated colors indicated a first friend. It also had writing, 'sensei', 'older brother' and strangely enough 'RAMEN!' all in big bold letters. Professor X smiled softly, she associated this man with family and comfort.

Another said 'Killer Bee And The Eight Tailed' and he frowned. Eight tailed? What did that mean?

The next two held 'Uzumaki Kushina ' and 'Namikaze Minato ' and written all over the doors was 'mom' and 'dad', in big letters 'I HAVE A MOM!' and 'I HAD A DAD!' and on the woman's was 'princess' and 'clan murdered' and the mans 'Forth Hokage' and 'trapped'. His frown deepened, trapped? Why trapped?

Next was 'Sabaku No Gaara' With 'friend,' 'One tailed' and 'family'. Next to him was two others ' Sabaku No Temari' which read 'sister,' 'proud,' 'wind mistress'. Then 'Sabaku No Kankuro'-'puppets', 'protective oniisan'.

The last door held a word he didn't know but saw on the last. Hokage, Third Hokage. Third and her father was the forth. He would have to ask Logan what the word meant.

These were all on the right, indicating friends, family, allies, so he turned to the left.

And was face to face with another door labeled 'Uchiha Sasuke'. He looked back, yes it was still there. He could only guess this person betrayed her and became an enemy, meaning this side was enemies. However THIS one said 'shadow' and 'brother'.

The next door held the name 'Orochimaru'. The writing 'snake', 'Sannin', 'kiddy-fiddler' (he frowned in concern), 'curse mark' (what?), 'body snatcher', 'redeemed' and a third time 'Sasuke' in angry scrawling showed him it was this man who had turned her friend against her.

Next was 'Mamochi Zabuza' and 'Haku'. Zabuza's said something that roughly translated as far as he knew into 'Demon Mist' or 'Mist Demon', 'assassin' and 'human after all'. Whether this meant that the assassin was killed or she was referring to his mind, he didn't know.

Next to him 'Haku' said 'Mist Weapon', 'sadness' and 'free'. He concluded that this Haku was the Mist Demon's weapon and was sad by it, or she was saddened by it and was eventually freed. By the somber colors he could only assume by death.

Next was 'Hoshigaki Kisame' with the scrawl 'shark', 'experiment' and 'Akatsuki'.

To his surprise the name 'Uchiha Itachi' was next. He frowned as he looked back at the gold door. IT read 'loyal', 'hero' and 'sacrifice' while THIS door read 'spy', 'Akatsuki' and 'criminal'. When the next five doors also said 'Akatsuki' Professor X figured it meant that this Itachi had been a spy among a group of criminals called Akatsuki. Was THAT the meaning of the loyal, hero and sacrifice on the gold door? Did the man get found out and murdered for it?

The next he noticed said 'Karin' with the words 'Uzumaki?' and 'relative?' written like the blonde had no idea if they were related or not. Looking back he remembered the same word again. His mother's door. So she had the same name and the blonde was unsure if they were related or not. Another, one of the Akatsuki, had had the same thing. So two enemies encountered the blonde wondered if were related to her.

While in THEIR world it didn't really mean anything since a lot of people had the same surname, it was possible in HERS only family, or clan, had the same.

There were a number of other doors he saw until he reached two, different to the others. One read 'Uchiha Obito' and by the written all over she was conflicted in her feelings about him, going from 'victim', 'brainwashed', and 'peace' to 'murderer', 'pain' and 'war'.

The next...black, pure black with red writing 'Uchiha Madara'. The writing was large and angry. 'HIS FAULT!' 'WAR!' 'MURDERER!' 'BASTARD!'

This showed anger, pain, grief. Somehow this man was responsible for an war, a war were people she knew or cared about died.

There were other more plain doors, then, an white one with 'Otsutsuki Kaguya'. When the Professor went to touch it, he got the same feel as the woman who had brought her too them in the first place. So this Kaguya was the one who brought her, her 'mother', The one Logan said that had claimed she hurt even killed 'her child's' important people.

He frowned, looking back.

This Kaguya claimed to be her mother, yet another was in HER eyes. Adopted? Or had the woman lied?

If so where had BOTH been during her early abusive childhood?

With no more doors labeled with names he moved on, finding doors instead with dates, feelings, events. Just as he was reaching out to touch one, a young voice spoke out behind him "who are you?"

Spinning he found the blonde behind him, but as a CHILD, not the teen of the outside world. She wore her hair in two pigtails on either side of her head, an rumpled orange and blue tracksuit strange shoes that seemed more like open toe sneakers and black finger-less gloves.

The child's eyes were an piercing blue, three marks adorning each cheek, teeth even-except the top incisors were a little longer than normal. The eyes shone in innocence but at the same time so world-weary it made the Professor realize this was her inner child.

He smiled gently "my name it Professor Charles Xavier, little one. Can I know your name?" The girl frowned at him "you're not supposed to be here, no one other than me, big me and THEM are. You have to go before they get you."

"Who are THEY, little one?"

"They used to be monsters but big me made friends with them. There used to be just one that was big me's friend, but the bad man took him away from us. Now he's back and the others came too, they protect us-big me" she motioned at a new door that read 'Juubi."

He frowned at it. Perhaps this THEY was the power protecting the girls mind. If he could convince them to allow him access to the deeper thoughts...

"It's in there?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Mostly they are one, but every now and then they separate so they can patrol and care for big me. She's sick."

Professor X frowned, did the girl mean her mind was sick as in the state of grieving she was in, or she was insane?

It didn't matter though, he had to go in there and convince who or whatever they were to let him in deeper into the mind, the only way she would ever recover her trauma would be with help from outside. Hiding in her mind was no way to move on. If Jean was right about her being an empath then she needed gentleness, caring, peace, understanding, calm. If these...THEY were really protecting her it was possible they were doing one of two things, either forcing her deeper by radiating anger at the outside and being overprotective, or being sympathetic and encouraging her to stay inside. He needed to convince them that the only way was to help her was by coming out, by interacting with others outside her mind. HE could return to help aid her as many times as she wanted.

He looked back at the child, only to find her gone. With a sigh he stepped forward and touched the door.

He found himself inside an huge meadow, the sun shinning above him and grassy fields as far as the eye-or rather in this case, minds eye-could see. To his left was what resembled the remains of an huge cage of wood, the gates open and the spiral lock open.

Laying in the middle of the field was a figure, the blonde girl, but she was not alone. Knelt beside her and silently watching was another. He had black skin, but not natural. It almost looked as if he was painted that way. The only thing he wore was a pair of dark trousers that almost seemed hidden against his skin. He was staring silently at the girl, as if waiting for her to awaken and the Professor could almost FEEL the question to him. He could not read this figure in any way, it was almost like he didn't exist except in her mind.

Was he a creation of the girl, someone to watch over her in her deep sleep? Maybe the shadow of an memory from her past?

Or was it HE who was shielding her mind-another telepath? He didn't feel like it, he had no sense of any sort of power to him, like he didn't exist. He seemed to be an creation of her fractured mind, like the child version.

Maybe this one could give him answers.

He called out to it.

To his surprise it looked back at him, yellow eyes showing near panic, as if coped doing something he shouldn't. Before the Professor could speak again it literally sank into the ground under him and disappeared.

He frowned. He didn't think THAT was some fragment. It's behavior was too wrong. An fragment wouldn't have worried about being caught. And why was it staring at the girl? Did they had another mutant to worry about or had the figure came WITH the two from her own world-like an hitchhiker. That definitely wasn't an enhanced human. It was possible there were SOME mutant or mutant-like people in her world.

There was always the possibly too that THIS figure was something left by the girls mother to guard her and he didn't want them to know about him.

The Professor hadn't sensed an second mind at all, neither had Jean, just a presence blocking them, which was obviously not this one since it was gone, fled, and the shield was still there.

"You bastard, Zetsu!" an dark animistic voice growled as something appeared in the clearing, stalking towards them "I told you to stay away from her!"

The Professor couldn't help his reaction, he gaped. Never in his life had he EVER seen something like this, especially inside someone's mind! Loping towards the girl, power oozing from every inch was an animal form. Huge it was it had golden fur over its body. Four legs and an huge head and muzzle with ten long thick-furred tails behind it.

Professor X wasn't dumb, he knew what this was. An Inari fox. Said to be celestial beings they had ten tails and gold or white fur with long high ears.

But they were just legends, stories, how did one come to exist and INSIDE the girls head?! This was NOT a creature of her imagination or splintered mind, it was real and obviously the source of the shield.

He remembered the child versions words. "They used to be monsters but big me made friends with them. There used to be just one that was big me's friend, but the bad man took him away from us. Now he's back and the others came too, they protect us-big me."

So this creature, this...Juubi used to be an negative power until somehow she 'made friends' with it. It was possible being an empath had helped there, knowing there was still good inside it. There used to be just one, but someone was able to forcefully remove the creature. However the being was later able to return, bringing 'others' with it. The girl had ALSO said that they were one most of the time, occasionally separating to 'patrol' her mind. So he was seeing the full version, not one of the parts. It was no wonder the shield was so strong at this time.

The creature stopped next to the girl. His nose twitched and he leaned down to sniff the girl, her form barely the size of his nose. After an thorough sniff he nuzzled her, trying to awaken her.

When she didn't move he raised his muzzle and sniffed the air. That growl came again "Zetsu you son of a bitch, I KNOW you were here! I told you to leave her alone!"

That's when Professor X recognized the name. It was one of the doors on the enemy side labeled 'Akatsuki'. But how did an enemy supposed to be dead get in her mind?

"Mother made me real so I can guide her, big brother" a voice echoed around them "you know this."

Big brother?

"She hasn't awoken any such ability yet and until she does, you have no use. Stay away from her, I don't trust you."

"She never will if this continues" the other said "we both may be able to heal wounds, but we can not heal the heart or mind. We were never human, we would not know how. YOU were created from the Tree Of Life to kill and destroy mother's enemies-her own sons-while I was created to do ANYTHING to free mother from the prison her sons created for her and realize her will. We were both once enemies of little sister, but have been reborn to be her protection and family, yet we can not help her now."

Professor X knew this was his opportunity and stepped forward "That is why I am here. I can help her." The creature spun on him and growled, showing long white sharp teeth longer than his own body. "WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE MORTAL?!"

"I brought him in" said the other voice "or rather let him in. He can aid our sister in ways we can't. She needs an human presence, we are not enough." The giant ten tailed fox spun to look around "she doesn't NEED any human, she has ME! I was all she had when humans rejected and hurt her all her life!"

"And YOU hurt her all her life."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he roared "her father placed the wrong half of me inside her!"

"Yet she STILL was able to calm you and befriend your negative half."

Professor X frowned. Was that why her father's door said 'trapped'? Somehow he placed half this beings soul inside his daughter. That would explain Jean's sense of an powerful being. The other had said that they were 'never human,' could they have been some sort of entity, like an evolved mutant? Wait, the other-Zetsu-had said that "mother" had made them both, one to destroy her own sons and the other to do her will.

So this ten tailed-the...Juubi was created by this Kaguya to kill her sons while this Zetsu was to do her will, like some sort of clone. Now the other was remade with the purpose of teaching the girl how to use something important and guide her, the weapon to protect her and be her companion. The other had called them sister and brother, in a way the woman had made them to be a family.

The professor looked around them "can you leave here? Have you a form?"

"Mother gave me life so I could be what sister needed. I have merged my body with hers so I can be there when I am needed. I can easily leave her, but it is not my wish. Why do you ask?"

"Join me on the outside world. It would make things easier to help her if you could tell me about her, her personality, her heart..."

"THAT I can not tell you" he said "I did not know her past my observations. You would find out more to speak to brother. He has been with her since her birth in one form or another." The Professor turned his eyes to the creature who snarled "why should I help you, human?"

"Because I'm the only one who can help her and somehow your 'mother' knew that." Professor X thought he had it figured out, the woman called the teen girl her child not because she was, rather THIS spirit inside her. She created both these beings and somewhere along the line they went from weapon and clone to her children in her mind.

"Not exactly" the voice said "she IS her daughter, rather the reincarnation of one of her sons. The other was among those mother was unable to bring back. In the end, she only had the strength for one."

So whatever the woman had done, she had killed everyone the girl cared about, including the girl's reincarnated brother. Even the girl herself and had then realized what she had done and used her power to bring the girl back, merging the ten tailed with her to keep her alive. Somehow this was SUPPOSED TO gift her with abilities only this Zetsu could teach her to use. However while she refused to leave her mind there was no chance of that.

"I can help her, ease her through her loss and trauma and teach her to live again. I have many students here her own age who know what it's like to be treated like a freak and whom will willingly be friends with her. They will accept her and help her learn."

"Human children have never been accepting of her before" the giant fox growled "what makes you think YOURS will be different?"

"For an start, my students each have been hurt in the past by others, they KNOW what it feels like to be judged for something they have no control over or what they are. They would not do that to another." The fox snorted "we've come to learn that is nothing to stop them."

"Secondly I will explain the situation, they will understand. They listen to me."

"Are you so sure of yourself" the fox snorted. "Third is every one of us here is NOT human ourselves." The fox looked down at him, eyes narrowed "what do you mean?"

"My students and the teachers here are all mutants. We are the next evolution of human life, gifted with abilities beyond humans. The fact I am here surely proves it to you. I am an telepath, one of the strongest minds in this world. Each of my students and their teachers are gifted with a or various abilities that set them apart from others. Because of this the humans of this world fear us. There are SOME mutants out there who do not care who they hurt or what damage they do to others, but us here at Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters believe in living together in harmony with them."

"You can not live among humans in peace as one of them, they already proved it when they hurt her heart and body."

"What about her Precious People, those who cared for her and she cared back?"

"She was just a weapon to them, a way to make ME obey."

"No brother" the voice said "you know that is not true. In the end, when she saved the village from Pain, they loved and cared for her. She did just what she wanted, to prove to them she was not a monster but an person, and ninja of Kohonagakure."

The professor blinked, ninja? Kohonagakure?

The creature blinked then sighed heavily as he looked at him "I will give you ONE chance. If you can prove you can help her and protect her, I will allow you all to live. If anyone tries to hurt her I will wipe the mortals from this world."

************************************************************************************************************************


	3. A fox's new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts about this story
> 
> 1-Yasei is an OC character. With so many 'students' in the school, another unknown is not unbelievable
> 
> 2-This events of Naruko's past is exactly the same as the male version-except one or two points, mainly HE is a SHE and Kaguya won as a last-second thing.
> 
> 3-The relationship between Itachi and Naruko was...well, you'll find out.

Wolverine frowned down at the group of young students servery as most of them tried to look appropriately ashamed. This was the third time he had scented them in the girls room and despite both the Professor and his own serious warnings they continued to sneak in.

It was bad enough but he had smelt one boy's other form several times IN THE BED with her. His head turned slightly just enough to look at the boy.

He stood there with the group, unconcerned, not even flinching. He had faced worse in his young life.

When he had been found by Professor X and Jean, he was severely malnourished, filthy and trapped. His rich parents having discovered his ability to change his form when he was a child had decided that having a mutant of a son was unacceptable. So to save face they had faked his death and locked him up in the basement in an tiny cage. THEY had told everyone they had 'brought' him as a pet to help with their grief, even claiming by calling him by his birth name it was an 'ode' to their son.

When his mind finally snapped his ability to communicate telepathically finally awoke, calling the telepathic mutants to him.

They seized the 'pet' and nursed him back to health. However because he had spent so long as he had he knew nothing beyond the basic animal understanding with no concept he could change back let alone to be able to talk, walk, behave or socialize like an human boy.

The day he finally took human form-despite his obvious agony-was the day Wolverine felt lucky for the first time for his own long hard life. It was also the first day he was truly glad that the Professor had charged him with caring for and teaching the younger mutants, the look of absolute joy on the boy's face as he regained his human body for the first time in AT LEAST ten years made the burly mutant feel good. He was both proud and excited. Here was a blank slate he could teach everything he had wanted to when he was young and imagined kids of his own.

He had been with them only a year so far and was making great progress but he was still fragile emotionally, retreating to his other form and hiding when someone scared him or made him uncomfortable.

He reprimanded them then turned to look at him "Yasei?"

Immediately one of the boys began to blurt out "it's not his fault, Mr Logan! It's ours! We MADE him show us how to get in!"

The mutant gave them a stern look, making them quieten down some. Then he looked back at the boy "Yasei?"

After a long pause in which Wolverine thought he wasn't going to answer he finally did, his voice soft but strong "I let them in, sir, but it was all my idea. They wanted to see her."

When the other boys started to protest, he sent them away, leaving just him and the young shape-shifter. Giving him a firm look he asked "why have you been ignoring the Professor's order and going in the room? She might be dangerous if her grieving mind sees a threat."

The boy solemnly shook his head of multicolored hair "she's not, sir. Kurama might be if he thinks she's threatened, but she just wants to hide. She's like me, she finds my other form soothing, she likes it and HE said it soothes her when I sleep curled up with and against her."

The older mutant blinked at him. This was news to him "what do you mean, like you, and who's Kurama?"

"The soul inside her was once an weapon created by something called 'The Tree Of Life' to protect it, but someone called Kaguya stole fruit from it to make her powerful and then seized control of him. She forced him to attack her sons, hoping to kill them to prevent her trapping the world in an illusion. They trapped HER instead and locked her away. One of her sons separated the soul from it's body, hid it away and separated the soul into nine parts, each with an animal form, name and personality."

"And Kumara was his?"

He nodded "each village was given one of the parts, her village had the ninth and most powerful, Kurama. But the villages treated them as weapons. The spirits needed human hosts to contain then, but they treated them like freaks, like we are treated" by the look in the boy's eyes, the older male knew he was seeing himself in the girl "she was the third host, her mother was the one before her. But she was determined to make friends with it while everyone else saw only a demon. She even impressed the other fragments so they decided on believing in her. When THAT WOMAN put the united fragments inside her to bring her back to life, the ninth was dominant so they took on a form closer to his when they were put back inside her."

That explained the creatures form days ago when Professor Xavier first entered her mind.

When the Professor had first entered her mind it had been an ten tailed golden fox. But after that he had told them it was all manner of creatures, from an raccoon-dog to an monkey to an slug. He had told them what the girls younger self had said about once being nine different beings, merged into one but if the boy was correct, the nine tailed FOX fragment had been the first and therefore the dominant, meaning the form the complete version took reflected that.

The telepathic mutant had also told them about the girls mother having been the previous host of it, meaning this was why she bore the marks on her face and smelled so much like fox to Wolverine. She had gained some aspects of the creature from her mother while developing in the womb. In a weird way it made the fox just as much the girls father as her own genetic parent.

It also explained the boy before him's connection to her. He had said 'she's like me' and the boy had connected to no one since his arrival at the school, yet here he was claiming another. She was fox and so was the boy, his other form that of an Island fox.

In a weird way it made sense for their closeness-or at least that the fox inside her to trust him-however strongly it was.

"So you've been sneaking into her room in fox form and curling up beside her to sleep because the presence of another like your other form soothes her and makes her feel less alone."

The boy nodded.

"Has she come out of the withdrawn state with you yet? Has she spoken, opened her eyes or even moved?"

He frowned "she moves closer to me when I lay in my other form. Not by much but I can feel it. The first day I did it I was unsure of how she would react, despite Kurama's insistence so I lay on the edge of the bed. When I awoke later I was in the center with her arms wrapped around me." The awed look on his face showed the boy had never been showed that sort of affection in that form before "but I am unsure if that was her reaction or Kurama."

Wolverine hesitated a moment, thinking, before turning with an "come with me" and heading off, the boy in tow.

********************************************************************************************

"So you've been sneaking into her room nearly every night and sometimes day for the last week to lay with her in your fox form because the ten tailed sensed you and told you it would help" the Professor recapped about two hours later.

The boy nodded "I let the others in because I thought if she heard their voices and heard them talk about their own pasts and powers she wouldn't feel so alone and that she was the only one to have been abused in any way by others."

"Did you tell the other boys what you learned from this...Kurama about her and her world?"

He shook his head "only that she was from another world, how she was abused because of the buji inside her and why she was in this state. They said they wanted to help bring her out so they could all be her friends. That people like us need to stick together and help each other."

The Professor nodded to this. It was what he wanted his students to understand and believe after all.

He hesitated thoughtfully before speaking "I want you to continue as you are" when Wolverine went to protest, he looked at him "it is obvious for some reason one of the other beings inside her trusts him for some reason. Whether it's because they bare the same animal or another, if he continues as he is it may aid in the healing process. Yes both her and the buuji could possibly be a danger, but so are any other student here. If we hide her away from the other children she may never heal. She needs friends now more than anything else, only with the encouragement of others around her own age will she find the reason to awaken."

"Can the others come with me, the more there the more chance she'll connect to at least someone."

The Professor looked amused "this wouldn't have anything to do with the stories the fox is telling you about her life and land, would it."

The shape-changer grinned back, looking innocent "nope, none."

The Professor nodded "when are you returning to them?"

"The guys and I have a free period this afternoon before dinner."

The bald man made an dismissing gesture "then you better head off to class, shouldn't you." The boy grinned "thanks professor" and was off without hesitation.

Wolverine turned to the other mutant "I hope you know what you're doing Charles."

"We will get nowhere if we isolate her for fear of what MIGHT happen. She is an fragile soul who has just had her heart destroyed utterly by the loss of not just her world but everything and one she holds dear. True she MIGHT lash out in her grief, but could you really blame her?"

"We don't know what she is capable of."

"None of us know what we are capable of if pushed hard enough, even you Logan. Do you truly believe you have reached your limit yet?"

The burly mutant shook his head to this.

"Jean wants to adopt her" he said, an change of subject. This surprised-even shocked-the mutant man "she's at least seventeen Charles! Too old to be even if we DID have the papers for her."

"Do you truly think that will stop her once she has made up her mind about this?" the other sighed and shook his head "she sees so much of herself in her. She has already convinced Scott that the girl needs them and the stability of parents."

Wolverine blinked at him long and hard. Of all the young children and teens to enter the school or enter their lives, THIS girl evoked such an reaction from the young woman. Why? Why her?

"And you didn't feel the same way with Yasei when he first arrived?" the telepathic mutant pointed out "you were all but ready to be his father, NOT father figure."

The animal-oriented mutant didn't reply, he just grunted.

***************************************************************************************************

"Come in" Yasei said, letting the three boys into the room.

"Are you SURE we won't get into trouble for this, Fox?" one boy asked, unsure. He nodded in answer "The Professor knows. He said if we can help her he wants us to do it."

Cautiously the three entered as well, headed for their usual spots around the room, only for there to be a soft knock on the door. Yasei frowned and opened it-to find an unsure female figure there, red hair baring a streak of white, wearing clothes that covered everything but her face, even gloves.

"Rogue?" the boy questioned.

Shifting nervously she spoke softly "ah wanna help." Smiling the boy let her inside as well, aware that one side of the room held an hidden camera that the older mutants now watched through.

He had told them for them to watch personally meant that the fox would sense them. Apparently the girls father was called a sensor-meaning he could tell when people were around over a wide area.

However things like technology was limited there, there was no guns or propulsion weapons of the sort, no planes, cars, engines, power plants, buildings were built by hand and limited in size, roads were cobble and smooth, carriages were for rich people, horses for farmers and such and those with chakra like HER used it for speed-as in ninja's walked or RAN everywhere. With highly trained bodies and chakra to boost them they could run at high speeds for hours, perhaps days depending on their power limit.

Basic cameras existed, same with TV, but limited in many ways and there WAS computers, but in very basic form. However portable radios existed-as in an ear piece each person wore and communicated through, strangely enough.

This way the camera could allow them to watch without alerting the spirit and learn things through it to help.

The adults came to realize that the world she came from was like Ancient Japan in most ways only with one or two small advances. Why advance technology when chakra did what you wanted?

They had ninja, rounin, samurai, Lords, Ladies and Shogun's. Boats to cross oceans, one country even steam trains and an solar powered generator, but no internet, no cars or REAL technology.

It was going to be worrisome teaching the girl all this.

The adults turned their attention back to the screen as one of the boys took Rogue's gloved hand and lead her to sit on the end of the bed and then returned to his spot.

Once everyone was comfortable Yasei moved towards the top of the bed and spoke "Kurama? We are all here."

The girl's eyes slowly opened to red cat-eyes. They shifted at them around the room and set on the only other female. "Her name's Rogue and she's a classmate. She wanted to help." The red head nodded so almost reluctantly the eyes shifted back to the boy.

One of the other boys started rocking excitedly on his spot "more of the story! Please!?" Followed by a chorus of agreement from the others.

The red eyes blinked and one elegant hand rose to position into a certain sign before he blinked and murmured something they didn't understand. The air shimmered and something appeared, a flat image almost like a TV screen.

A picture appeared, the girl standing on the head of an huge toad wearing a kimono and with a pipe and holding a sword. They were facing another huge creature, that strangely looked like tattooed sand, an black mask over it's eyes and some sort of animal.

Yasei explained to Rogue "that creature's called Shukaku and he's one of the tailed beasts that makes up Kurama's ten tailed form. He's a raccoon-dog spirit possessing a red head named Gaara. The ten-tailed beast that Kumara is now was once separated into nine and each village had one as a weapon. Suna-or The Village Hidden In The Sands-had Shukaku and Hidden Leaf had Kurama who was the ninth. They can only use them when they possess a human host. They are sealed inside them and unfortunately Shukaku at the time was a little...insane. If he got in control of Gaara's body when he slept or was unconscious he went on a rampage. When THIS happened Suna was trying to invade Leaf."

"Why?"

"An criminal from Hidden Leaf who fled after he was found experimenting on children convinced the village the villages low business was the result of Hidden Leaf taking all the business rightly theirs. He then killed their leader and took his disguise so he could manipulate them."

"So by invading the village..."

"Kohona was one of the largest most powerful villages in The Elemental Nations. If they successfully invaded The Village Hidden In The Leaves then they were showing their power. By doing it during the Chunnin Exams-a type of tournament where important people were there to witness the villages best fight for promotion-they were showing those people how strong they were and it would make them more popular. Or so they thought. They didn't know that Kohona had their own demon vessel, more powerful than theirs. The one-tailed racoon-dog was the weakest of the lot."

The presence snorted "I ALWAYS was the most powerful, even at half strength."

Yasei explained "Kurama was too powerful for her dad to put him fully inside her, so he split it in two. So he's the most powerful of the nine, at only half strength. His power-they call it chakra-continues to renew itself, so even if it's used completely it will almost immediately rebuild."

Rogue looked surprised and stunned and they turned back to the 'screen'.

It began to move, like a movie. The girl on top the frog\toad was obviously battered and bruised, the ghastly orange tracksuit torn in places showing black thin almost mesh clothes underneath, but she stood, tall and determined, blue eyes hard "I will protect Sakura, I will save my friends!" she yelled in a hard voice at the other figure.

The creature seemed to smirk and down below they spied other figures, an young male in blue and white who appeared injured, some sort of black marks across his face, looking at the blonde girl in shock. A pale red headed unconscious girl, trapped to a tree by what looked like solid sand. Another female was nearby, watching.

Yasei explained "the boy in blue is Sasuke Uchiha, Her teammate and so is the red head-Sakura. The other blonde is Gaara's older sister Temari."

From where they watched and took notes for her file, Professor X filed away the faces with names from the door. If he remembered right, the boy, Sasuke would later betray the girl and her village. He wondered why it had said 'brother' when Yasei explained "the guy was her brother, not genetically but by reincarnation. The woman who brought her here was the mother of their reincarnated souls. For generations they are reborn, but they always end up fighting each other."

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"In their first life, she inherited their father's will, he didn't" which didn't explain anything to them, but the shape changer was turning back to the vision.

The frog\toad was actually talking, asking why he was there and why she had 'summoned' him. After a rather...strange conversation the girl persuaded the creature to fight, with help from the 'chief toad's' rather useful 'son'. The toad drew it's sword and held it at the ready, then charged, sword swinging before he was flung away. But not before having 'decapitated' one of the sand arms.

The blonde young woman down below suddenly looked scared and took off.

That's when the sand in the middle of the creatures forehead moved to reveal a red head male younger than the girl. And when the toad decided to explain that anyone who was an 'medium' to the one tailed was unable to sleep for fear the creatures will taking over, eating away at their mind and soul. That because of lack of sleep the medium was prone to become unstable, insane themselves.

As the boy slumped, unconscious, everything went to hell.

The forest crumpled as the huge toad and creature battled, wind against water, the toad jumping to avoid attacks while the creature seemed heavy. When the toad revealed the only way to stop it was to give the red head 'one good punch' to wake him up, they found the problem to be the toad didn't have the claws or grip to hold it so the girl could do so. So the toad told her the only way was to use 'a combined transformation jutsu' with the girl acting as his will.

Looking a little concerned the girl brought her hands up together in a strange position. With a cry of "Transformation jutsu!" the charging toad was engulfed with smoke. When it cleared, even the Professor was in awe.

What they were looking at was an huge red furred nine-tailed fox, black patches around the eyes leading up into the long high ears and clawed paws that resembled hands. The tails writhed behind it and what they were were looking at was enough to scare even them, let alone the boy watching below.

The fox proceeded to nimbly avoid the creatures attacks, but had trouble getting close, even resorting to uprooting trees with it's tails to fling at the creature or interrupt attacks. When it came in from above with one such attack it was successful in grabbing the creature with clawed hands and teeth, the toad calling out for the girl to attack and he answered in the affirmative. While the toad changed back, still gripping it the girl launched herself forward.

With a cry of "wake up, you jerk!" in a very feminine way, she punched him hard, in an definitely NOT feminine way.

However that wasn't the end, instead the red head trapped the girl in sand, trying to crush her, only for the toads tongue to protect her. That didn't stop the sand at her feet from starting up her legs. One look down though at the other unconscious girl and her determination hardened. She put her hands into another sign, closed her eyes and seemed to be going into an meditative state.

Fire seemed to grow around her, blazing, outlining her form like she was true flame. Her hair ties burned and released her hair to whip around her, surrounding her in a halo of blonde and red. If it wasn't for the orange tracksuit she could almost be an angel.

Hands slowly lowered and those eyes set on the red head who seemed almost frightened.

"Here I come, you idiot raccoon!" the image was spoiled immediately, the red head brought up his hands to cry "DIE!" and the girl was moving towards him, fist pulled back to punch.

Only to have the sand trap her prisoner, keeping the shaking fist from him.

So her only option? She head-butted him of course, causing EVERYONE watching to wince. She had had no one, no roll model to tell her how to act like a woman, so now she resorted to an male move. Blood rolled down bother their foreheads and the huge sand construct collapsed. the two falling from the sky were flung into trees by the effect, yet found the strength to force themselves to sit up in the thick cushion of branches and leaves.

Both were weak, but faced each other one last time, only for the blonde to be the one to land the last blow.

The two fell through the trees, landing on the ground of the forest floor. The red head seemed to only have enough strength to turn his head and look at the blonde young woman. Elsewhere the boy in blue grabbed the pale read head, leaving her with a strange dog before leaping off towards his other teammate. The blonde was rousing herself, dragging her body with determination towards the red head, the boy suddenly looking actually frightened and yelled for her to stay away.

Instead she paused and said softly "The pain of...being all alone...really is unbearable, isn't it?" The red head's eyes widened in surprise and shock, but she was going on "the way you feel...I don't know why, but I completely understand that it hurts. But I've met people who are very important to me now." Her left leg bent then straightened and she was able to lift her chest higher off the ground as she continued in steely determination "I won't allow those important people...to get hurt!" she began to crawl faster towards him "If not, I will stop you even if that means...that I have to kill you!"

"Why?" he seemed to beg "how is it that you can fight so much for other people?"

"They saved me from the hell of being all alone. They accepted me for who I was. That's why...they are important to me!" The red head turned his face to look up at the sun and trees above and looked contemplative as he whispered "love...that is why he is so strong?"

"That's enough" a voice spoke next to her and there was the other male teammate, knelt beside her and looking almost gentle "Sakura is okay" he glanced at the red head "this guy's chakra must have been depleted as well...Sakura's sand crumbled a long time ago."

"Oh" she mumbled "I see" and became limp, just in time for the blonde other and another figure in black to land between them and the red head. Before they could move the boy laying behind them spoke "I've had enough...stop here." Startled the two turned to look at him, the male speaking, questioning him with his name. He saw something he didn't like but decided not to question it, reaching down to place the boy's arm around his shoulder and pull him up to his feet. Then, with a look at the blonde unconscious girl and her teammate they were gone.

The vision stopped, the boys looking disappointed. "It is late" the fox spirit said "you must all sleep. We will resume this tomorrow." With disappointed words the boy's eventually dragged themselves to their feet and started leaving. Rogue went last, hesitating "can I...can I come back as well?"

"Why?"

"I want to know more about her. I think...her and I would have been friends."

The fox spirit hesitated then nodded. With that the last of the group left. The figure in the girl's body looked up, smirked at the camera and the eyes closed, relaxing into sleep.  
  
---


	4. The Past

For the next few days they continued to watch the group learn of the girl. Professor X was able to place the name on the doors to faces and figures, learning about them through both her and the ten-tailed's memories as well as the world she came from.

It seemed their abilities and\or power came from something called chakra and chakra was created through the union of mind and spirit. The stronger the two, the more the power. There was also a third power that could boost chakra, nature energy, but only a few trained could use let alone access this.

There was also something called Kekkai genkai's, which was inherited abilities past down a line. The girl's village valued these abilities fiercely and most families let alone clans were so obsessed with controlling their abilities that 'breeding' outside the clan WAS NOT tolerated. One clan even went as far as to 'seal' the other half when they originated from an outside union, all to control them.

At first she thought for most her life she was an orphan with no-name parents, one of the many children left behind in the wake of the ten-tailed attack.

Only to later find out not only was her father once the most beloved leader of the village-the last of his line-but her mother was one of the last of an powerful clan murdered, the few of their people left spread though-out the world.

In other words TWO powerful bloodlines in one form.

The variety of abilities were similar to mutant 'powers', however the ones in the village seemed to orient around the eyes mostly.

There was even one clan, mostly two or three members, that had a similar ability to the Professor himself.

What concerned the Professor however was the information he learned about one of those clans, one person in particular. The one called Itachi Uchiha whom the girl appeared to have idolized. He seemed to have murdered his entire clan, even his own parents, all except his little brother. The same little brother whom was her teammate, reincarnated brother and had left her and their village for a chance of power, power to kill his brother.

She idolized a young man who slaughtered his entire family-and clan?! What did that make of her?

But the more he heard of it, the more it didn't make sense and he realized something else was going on then what they were lead to believe. For a start the young man apparently told his little brother he killed his clan because "they could no longer challenge me."

Then why did he join a bunch of criminals and go into hiding? If he REALLY wanted a challenge he would have been out there, plowing through ninja after ninja for the thrill of seeing who was stronger. Even if on the off chance the organization beat him or offered him his challenge  if he joined, he would have been doing more than occasionally popping up to chase her or fight his brother.

Then there was the fact that during their encounters he barely lifted a finger, instead letting his teammate do 34 the fighting. Someone looking for a fight wouldn't be content letting the other do so.

Then there was the writing on the door, claiming he had been a spy.

Did he truly murder his clan or was he framed? If he did and he truly was a spy, why murder your own family? Surely there was other ways.

The truth was revealed by his own younger brother later in an encounter. After finally killing his brother the other Uchiha had taken one of his eyes to replace his own lost one. While he was healing the only other Uchiha left had exposed the  truth to him.

The clan had gotten restless with their position inside the village, feeling they DESERVED to rule. Lead by the two boys father they were planning rebellion, a civil war in which many would be slaughtered, man, woman or child they wouldn't care.

The young man was pushed into joining the group that protected the leader of the village so when they moved the first action would be he assassinating the elderly figurehead. The young man's younger brother had no idea, he was innocent of that fact, however the rest of the clan wasn't, brainwashed by their parents.

Only two of the clan knew this and were loyal to the village, the young man himself and another, a cousin. The teen TOLD their leader what was happening, and he told him to keep him informed so they could plan their defenses.

However the young man was confronted by a member of the village council and told he had a choice, assassinate the clan or he would send his own forces to do so, blackmailing him. If he didn't do it himself then he would, and he WOULDN'T spare a single one, even his beloved brother.

The teen loved his little brother so that night he told his cousin who begged him to wait, he instead would use his eye ability over the entire clan, making it so they would instead be compelled to PROTECT the village.

However it was not to be, the teen returned to find his cousin on the edge of death, one eye gone. The other teen had been attacked before he could use his ability and gravely wounded, his eye taken for nefarious purposes.

After his goodbye the young man was forced onto the dark path he took, slaughtering his clan to protect all those innocent in the village from being killed. An unknown hero to people who would sooner spit on him then appreciate what he did, least of all his own brother who essentially saved his life that day.

The reason for the comment about about 'challenge' was twofold. One, he wanted the boy to remain innocent to their fathers plans, to remain convinced in his parents love for him. He would prefer his own brother hate him then the two people he loved so much.

The second was the other Uchiha, the same whom had told the youngest the truth. He was an master manipulator, using then throwing away those who stood in the way of his quest for power and godhood.  HE had convinced the clan of their right to rule and then by telling the youngest of his brother's sacrifice, he had a puppet against the very village the young man sought to protect at the cost of himself.

The Professor frowned. NOW he saw why she idolized the man. From everything he learned about the young man he pieced together information on him. He was actually a pacifist  trapped in a world and family line where it was not allowed. He was a genius, setting things up way past his own death. He had an innate sense of right or wrong, knowing this despite the actions of those around him. He was born and raised a weapon for his clan and an assassin, yet he KNEW what was right, not what he was taught and raised for.

Then he realized it wasn't as a pacifist, although that would be easy to mistaken for. The young man was an introvert. What that essentially meant was they preferred to spend time alone to 'recharge their inner being', something, he realized, had double meaning in their world since their power came from a union of body and spirit.

Introverts MAY appear shy or loners to everyone else, but wasn't really accurate. They found being among family, friends even strangers could be stimulating and sometimes joyous times, however DEALING with multiple people, like in battle or just when others talk to them, cause them to have lower energy and small talk just drew down their energy faster.

Which was why he preferred to watch while his companion in the organization fought. He could be energized being alone but also around others. And by watching instead of fighting or whatever he learned about his so called 'enemy'.

The day he fought his brother must have been an.....interesting time.

What got Professor X was the small subtle looks he saw pass to the girl from the young man. He doubted anyone saw them but they were almost code. A lingering look here and there, an slow blink or twitch of the mouth, what did it mean?

They were 'told' that the white haired male she called Ero-san was the one to get any information from the young man, but if so, what was this?

The Professor waited until the group had left for the night to their beds before entering the girl's room. Deciding on being respectable he spoke softly, using an Japanese honorific "Kurama-san?"

"I was wondering when you'd come back-in the flesh-so to speak" the red glowing eyes opened to look at him without moving and Professor Xavier had the impression of a cat eying prey. But he didn't let it deter him. "I wish to know the truth about your hosts relationship with the young man named Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah, so you DID spot it, unlike the others. I was wondering if you were observant enough."

It is my job, more than that, my experience with both human and mutant minds. I may not be able to read yours....."

The creature snorted "you read minds, I am pure chakra. So is Zetsu now."

"True but SHE is not. As a mutant I have had to learn human behavior to do what I do. I, also, have been through war and had to know how to survive."

The other eyed him then relaxed "ask you questions then."  He thought about how to ask the first question, having the feeling that this would be a test of some sort "what was the true connection between your host and the young man Itachi Uchiha?"

Approval lit the eyes, he had asked right "while there was no OFFICIAL relationship between them to protect her, they were in love-mates."

The Professor blinked. Those looks and signals weren't some sort of code for information-rather the signals between lovers?

"They were never officially lovers, just soul mates in mind and soul as well as body. BOTH were virgins and died that way. It was a point of pride between them that they never strayed once from each other."

An genius pacifist introvert and an traumatized orphaned empath. What a combination. How did....

The soul must have seen it on his face because he answered "since birth. The Uchiha had a habit of just....watching people, they didn't even know he was doing it. One day he was watching her mother-my previous host-and felt her chakra, even that young, reach out and resonate with his.

Every encounter was the same.

So he went to his father and DEMANDED a marriage contract between them, he WANTED her and would allow no other near her. Even then, not even born yet, she called to him."

"What do you mean?"

"It is extremely rare, only happening when one partner is an female Uzumaki, but their chakra will aline with another-a male. They can not ever take another but that male for the rest of their lives and one rarely lives without the other. I know of only four before my host who have done such a thing. This was a sign she was truly an Uzumaki, not Namikaze or demon. The two I knew PERSONALLY died around the time their mates did and they were related to my.....little sister......as Zetsu would say."

"Related how?"

"Her mother and grandaunt, and BOTH were my former hosts."

This he partly understood. It seemed the females of the mother's side could tell their destined husband from the moment they first encounter them. Their chakra resonates with the male, meaning they are connected to them. He didn't know if the other males accepted it as quickly as the young man had, but maybe it was because he himself was so different to the rest of the clan.

"And what happened with his father? Did he allow the contract?"

"Yes and no. He THOUGHT it would give him some influence over her father who at the time was the Forth Hokage-leader of their village. However the Uchiha warned him his father would try something, so there was heavy restrictions placed on it. On his end the boy persuaded his father to accept the contract, restrictions or not.

The night she was born and I was imprisoned inside her the clan head tried to have the contract dissolved, citing his son was NOT marrying a demon. When that didn't work he tried offering another in his eldest son's stead, his youngest."

"Her reincarnated soul brother."  
"But no one knew that yet."  
"What happened with the situation then?"

"He was the first on the scene when she was born and refused to let another touch her. When the Third Hokage gave her her mother's name instead of the father's to protect her from her father's many enemies, he denied her her birth rite."

"So the contract was void anyway."

"Yes, and let's just say that the eldest clan heir was NOT HAPPY."

"I can imagine. I can also imagine it helping his actions that day. His rightful mate deprived from him."

"While others were assigned to watch over her, HE volunteered. They met in secret, even AFTER he was seen a traitor, and she never believed the 'story' about him being evil, that he slaughtered his clan because they were never enough to challenge him. She was the only one other than the council to know the truth and NOTHING shook her belief in him. Sometimes they would meet in secret and talk, other times they just spent the entire time just laying in bed together holding each other. They never went beyond holding and small touches, maybe a kiss here and there, they didn't need to. Their connection went beyond physical manifestations or mental, it was like their souls were only complete when around each other."

The Professor thought about this "and she lost him to his brother, how did she survive that long without him after his death?" He pitied the girl, loosing the one truly good thing in her life like that and she couldn't openly grieve or she would give their relationship away.

"She didn't. They were in the middle of a war, she had no choice. Then to have to fight him again...."

The Professor frowned "what do you mean?"

"The enemy was using an jutsu called edo tensei with which as long as he had a blood sample from each person he could raise them from the dead and turn them into slaves, either mindless slaves he controlled like puppets or fully conscious of what they were doing and unable to help themselves or others. These are slaves that as long as the puppet master is alive, their body is immortal and can not die.

Imagine facing your long dead father, brother or the man you admired in battle and being unable to kill them, whether mentally or physically."

The Professor thought about this. The 'jutsu' must have used the blood sample to create a clone.....

"Actually no" the creature said "each raising requires more than a blood sample. It also needs a live human sacrifice. A risen slaves chakra is in their blood, allowing the spirit to be ripped from the afterlife and forced to replaced the sacrifice. In every way THEY are them, just slaves, being controlled by another in a body that can regenerate. The only ones he was unable to use were the Four Hokages."

"And Itachi was one of them."  
He\She nodded.

"That must have killed her, to see him like that."

"Yes. She was traveling with another ninja, the host of my eighth tailed form, so she couldn't act how she wished. However the Uchiha had previously 'gifted' her before his death with something for his keeping and he was able to use this to supersede the control over him, turning him back to their side and cancelling the order last given. Then, while he was still able, he found his brother and together they found the one controlling the army and trapped him in a never-ending illusion. The only way out was to essentially 'change his ways'."

"And he wouldn't."

"No, he would persist in thinking HE had the right idea of how the world worked. Trapped in the illusion he could no longer control his army. Without him controlling them, his 'army', his victims were freed of their prison of immortal flesh and could go back to the other side. Including the Uchiha himself. Before he moved on he told his little brother that he was sorry how he handled the situation. He told him he didn't have to forgive him, just know he loved him. He warned him about the TRUE threat and then was gone."

"How do you know all this, and the memories. If you were trapped inside her all her life, how could you be able to show memories OUTSIDE her body?"

The creature grinned, disturbing on the girls face "very observant of you. They are not ours, another was there, observing everything without being seen."

The Professor opened his mouth to ask, then it hit him "Zetsu was there, for ALL of them?"

"Yes, he was a good little spy and mastermind."  
"Mastermind?"

"Of course, ALL the events of our world, the strife and war, could be traced back in one way or another by HIS manipulation or actions, all with the single purpose of freeing 'mother' from her prison."

The Professor thought about this for a minute. If this was true it was obvious why the ten tailed 'hated' his brother. HE was the reason he was imprisoned in the first place, HE was why his host lost her loved ones, HE was the cause of the war, HE was why his host had no family growing up.

"Why is he here then? Why did you moth...Kaguya, charge him with her training and leave him with you both?"

He snorted "she overpowered us at the last possible second then slaughtered everyone she held dear that HADN'T already been. Until that point she had only lost one other person than her mate. Seeing them all die destroyed her, broke her soul long enough that when the final blow came, she neither saw it coming or would have cared.

THAT bit...woman who claimed to be my creator and her last-minute attack of conscious and bringing her back was far from forgivable for the actions done, let alone HIS." He sighed heavily "however giving us back to her as well as transferring ALL but a small amount of her chakra and kekkai kenki's to make sure my host would have have the power to ensure it never happens again is....acceptable. Leaving that....thing behind to teach her however is UNACCEPTABLE. I don't trust him not to try to manipulate her, to turn her into THAT WOMAN or worse."

"I see what you mean" the Professor nodded his acceptance "and we will be here to aid you. If we work together to try and heal her mind, as much as possible anyway, we can ensure she will have people around her to keep her grounded."

"I do not know if it will be possible for her" the girl's head shook "after her mate was gone the only thing keeping her from following him was keeping those others she cared for alive during the war, then stopping Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and then Kaguya. I think that once she was SURE that there was peace, she would have freed me and done something to join him on the other side."

The Professor frowned, concerned "you think she would have committed suicide?"

"No, I think she would have done something to mean her death. To kill herself would hurt those she left behind."

"I see, like death in battle for instance." The creature inside the girl nodded "exactly."

This disturbed the Professor and he became thoughtful for a few minutes. It was disturbed by the male voice "that girl, Rogue, shies away from touch, why?"

"Her mutant power means she can never have skin-on-skin contact. If she does she absorbs their life-rather their energy. If it is human she can put them in a coma or even kill them. If mutant their ability is absorbed along with memories. She needs extensive mental blocks just to keep any of the personalities from taking over, let alone going insane from the memories. Wearing thick clothes prevents skin-to-skin contact in everyday life."

The ten tailed snorted "seals could easily prevent that."

The Professor froze "what do you mean? Seals?"

"There are seals for just about everything. Storage, disguises, locks, privacy, various others. In our world they are the most well used item, plus various designs and strengths."

"Show me" Professor Xavier challenged.

The ten tailed grinned "I need parchment and an writing instrument." The Professor handed himher an biro and A4 notepad.

"Now, an item." He handed over an alarm clock from the side of the bed. Watching in fascination as the figure drew an complex design on a page of paper, then tore it free of the pad. He\she then laid the item over the symbol before speaking "watch carefully."

As the Professor watched carefully there was a flash of light and the clock was gone. He frowned "where is it?"

"Inside the seal, contained" there was another flash and the clock appeared again in the exact same spot.

The ten tailed handed BOTH over for the mutant to examine thoroughly, assuring himself the clock was the same and to look over the symbol carefully.

"And this would help Rogue how?" he asked. The spirit laughed, deep and all throat before he leaned back, raising the girls shirt.

At first the Professor thought he was going to flash him and was about to protest when he saw it was only raised to the level of her lower ribs. As  
He watched something appeared on her stomach, just above the bellybutton.

A pattern, almost like a tattoo. It was an spiral pattern, the outsides baring what at first seemed to be six triangle-shaped spikes in scrawl. However when he looked closer it appeared each 'spike' bore symbols instead, making it a spiral with spikes of strange symbols-probably actual writing, coming out of it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The eighr trigrams seal, the very thing that her father used to trap my nine tailed form inside her. It is still here, even IF it was broken upon my extraction during the battle with Madara. Now, it is containing the power that she was given combined with the raw power of my true form. When she has need of it, the seal will open and allow her access before closing again."

The Professor understood what he was telling him "so you think this seal could contain Rogues ability to drain on skin contact?"

"Not this particular one no, but something similar. I would have to think on it."

"Why not this one?"

"The price is too high. My hosts sire gave his soul to the Shirigami in exchange for it. Besides, only my hosts sire knew how to create and apply that seal."

The Professor blinked. Shirigami?

"The god of death. He was summoned by my hosts sire and sacrificed his own soul in order to trap me inside and prevent my further destruction of their village."

The Professor had heard this mentioned in the girl's memories "why DID you attack them?"

The creature-the buuji snarled, but not at him "I may be not human or mortal, but I don't go around killing and destroying for fun you know. In fact the two times I did so were not of my own will."

"YOU were being controlled? How?"

"The Uchiha. Blasted clan and their Sharingan!" he snarled, seemingly to himself.

"Sharingan? You mean that strange eye ability her reincarnated brother and teammate had?"

"Sharingan is an dojutsu, or eye technique is an ability exclusive to the Uchiha clan. It has three stages to unlock before the mature form. The third stage allows the clan to essentially hypnotize their enemy. ALL Sharingan is the same until the mature stage is reached, which varies from member to member." He grimaced, "however once you get Uzumaki blood-or rather Senju-mixed with Uchiha, it becomes something entirely different."

The Professor was concerned "what do you mean?"

"It's called the Rinnegan and it gives the user the very ability to create from nothing. Madara Uchiha had it after he used blood and tissue samples from his enemy-Hashirama Senju-to try and heal himself after a battle where he nearly died."

"How exactly do you mean 'create from nothing'?"

"I mean what it sounds like" he looked the Professor in the eyes seriously "I am telling you this for a reason."

Professor Charles Xavier's eyes widened "SHE has it, or rather WILL have it?!"

"It is part of the reason HE is here, to teach her to use it, AND the other.....abilities she will 'inherit' from HER."

The Professor knew what the soul was saying. He was warning him. Should any of the X-Mens' enemies find out about this, they would do ANYTHING to get their hands on her. A girl who could create anything she wanted out of nothing....to brainwash such a person to do their will, or worse, convince them they could bring back those she lost in return for their service....

No, NO ONE, not even his X-Men could know about this ability. This could only be known between himself and the creature-the Buuji.

He looked at the eyes watching him, decision in his eyes. The creature nodded in satisfaction "good, you see what I am warning you to" the figure began to lay down "now leave me. I am tired and after I regain her physical strength need to think of which seals I will need."

The Professor nodded and moved off in his chair.

He was about to leave the room when the spirit murmured "you DO know if you succeeded in bringing her out of her mind, she could heal you."

"My legs are my sacrifice for my beliefs and protection of mutant kind."

"Still, she can heal you, you could walk-and run again, completely as you did when you were younger."

The Professor paused then murmured "I'll keep that in mind" then left the room.

***********************************************


	5. Freedom

It took at least a week before any mention of the seal was used. The group had just finished watching the next memory-the 'reunion' between the older Uchiha, the young man called Nagato-herself and the rapping black vessel of the eight tailed-and were about to leave when the being stopped them, talking to the teenaged female "your sensai informed me of your power. What would you say if I said I had a way to allow you the ability to control it without fear of hurting others?"

Rogue froze "Ah'd say I don't believe you."

"You've seen our seals, how they can be used. If it can lock me away in a newborn baby and allow her to use my chakra growing up, why can't they lock away yours and allow YOU to control the level you use?"

"Ah don't have chakra."

"So?" he pointed out.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but in the end couldn't find a argument.

One of the boys, a young man who could create fire with his mind spoke out "could seals REALLY do that, Kumara-san?"

"Yes, they are made to contain just about anything, from chakra, blood or even bodies. You can preserve food in them, carry extra clothes, or just hide your money from thieves. A common practice is to sow seals into those flak jackets the jounin wear, allowing any pockets to carry twice as much at a tenth of the weight."

"Wow!" another boy said "could WE learn to make them?"

"I don't see why not" the creature shrugged "you may not have chakra like ours, but I sense your capability to use them-or something similar. I would need to adjust the seal design for your own use, but then many seals are created just for civilians to use."

One of the boys seemed excited "I could hide my treats from the guys!" causing the others to sweat-drop. This boy-Alex-was one of the rare few sent here by his parents whose parents actually accepted him and what he was. They sent each other letters and once a month the two adults sent him a big box of home-cooked sweets as well as other necessities. However he had to hide the sweets because his roommates would end up stealing them.

He looked at the girl\presence excitedly "how long does food last?"

"Almost indefinitely. However each time you open the seal the food would be exposed and start rotting. Think of it as an refrigerator, every time you open the door you expose the food to the air and anything in it."

They understood "so it works like a fridge and exposure to the air makes it act like normal food would?" Yasei said this.

The blonde head nodded, looking at Rogue "it will work on YOU the same way."

"I get it!!" Alex was rocking back and forth on his feet excitedly "it will lock away Rogue's power until she opens it and releases it, like I would with the sweets!!"

"Exactly" he looked at the other female "when capturing other shinobi, special cuffs are used to lock away the enemies power, this would just be similar-manipulated to suit YOUR situation." he\she reached out and before the female could stop her, had grasped both her hands, turning them around so she could touch her bare wrists under the material.

She tensed, readying herself for  the rush of memories and power....but, nothing. Nothing happened but the glorious feel of fingers on her skin gently stroking the area.

Eyes wide she looked at the other as she stroked her skin "probably a seal on each inner wrist to control the cycle of your power. Then one here" she reached out to touch her breast, directly over her heart "because it is the center of your ability."

Awed by her ability to touch her without problem  she asked "when?!" eagerly. The group thought his answer would be a few weeks, maybe a month, but were shocked when his answer turned out to be "a few days, I have to design a new seal based off the security seals, containment and a few others. It's going to be totally unique and just for you."

"How do you know so much about these seals?"

He snorted at the question "my first host was the Sage Of Six Paths, the genetic son of that.... anyway he, his brother and Kaguya were the first humans or at least humanoid's to use chakra. The Sage INVENTED sealing. Then my next two hosts were Uzumaki's, the experts on sealing not to mention the last was mated to the Forth Hokage, an genius and master of sealing himself. My host was trained by Jiriaya, the current seal expert and one who taught and trained the Forth. I have hundreds of years of knowledge to use."

"What do we do now, Kurama-san?"

"Now you leave me to sleep. Tomorrow you will bring with you parchment and writing instruments. I will teach you basic sealing first, then as you learn and master it, the more complicated principles and uses."

The group nodded and started filing away. Rogue was the last to leave, stopping in the doorway "thank you. I know you don't have to do this for me, but thank you for it. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I know you came here first because your sensei asked you to, but you stay because you wish. This is important, to us and my host, she will need friends if we are to bring her out of her mind, not those there because they were asked or told to be. By what I know of human behavior and what I have seen through her, friendship means doing things for each other for no more reasons than you can and it would make the other happy-therefore making them happy" her\she shook the head "humans are strange."

Rogue smiled, her first true one in a while "we are, Kumara sir, we are strange and complicated creatures."

He snorted "yes, go, join the others."

The female mutant smile remained and she left the creature alone.

*************************************************

For the next few days the group-plus the professor through the cameras-learned about seals and sealing, the meanings of each part, their creation, their uses and the different sorts. Apparently the seals created and used with chakra weren't the only sort. There was also ones using blood as a key and the users DNA. It seemed blood was used for certain types, like summons, and DNA (although the male being didn't know this was what it was) were for more....sensitive items, such as documents that were confidential or sensitive in the wrong hands.

"In this case"' he told them "the scrolls will be destroyed upon another attempting to open it. Also destroying the scroll will destroy the seal and anything in it. All information lost."

"Does that mean if Rogue's seals are destroyed, she'll die too?"

The male laughed, rich and deep "no, destroying the seals will merely mean she will be restored to the state BEFORE she had them. In other words no touch again, no control" he looked at her "just remember, I can always restore them again. Later, when YOU learn enough to create your own seals, you may even be able to restore them yourself."

The idea was attractive to Rogue and she nodded.

The Professor wasn't surprised when his X-Men who were teaching the students came to him. Apparently one of the boys had been showing his friends how to make seals, leading to pages being passed around between students that the adults couldn't use or open.

So the Professor spoke to the spirit, who showed him a way to open them. Apparently the ones he had taught them so far were basic, so there was no security on them that meant another couldn't access them. These were for say travelers to easily transport their goods between villages.

So the Professor then showed his X-Men how to open the seals again.

The day they were anticipating came at the end of that week. The spirit had Rogue lay down across his\her bed, a short-sleeved top on with the top open enough to allow access to the top of her chest, over her breasts but the actual flesh covered. Whenever he asked she held out an arm, oddly calm while the boys around her rocked with excitement and anticipation.

If this worked those mutants needing external methods to control their abilities or\and powers, like Rogue and Scott, could live an relatively normal life again.

"Later you could properly get these redone as tattoos" Alex suggested "that way they won't be washed off or damage."

Rogue shook her head, answering that her skin was too strong to pierce. It was the ability of the first mutant she....encountered. Nothing yet could pierce her skin.

The spirit frowned at her and the female mutant cried out in surprised pain as an long nail, resembling a claw almost, cut into her flesh of her arm, drawing blood. She would have reacted, but the 'male' possessed female calmly dipped the quill into the red liquid before continuing.

A few seconds later a glowing green hand hovered over her flesh there and when it raised again, the cut was gone.

This healing without external means MUST have been what the spirit meant when he said he could heal the Professor's legs.

Rogue glanced at the small area of blood, a frown on her lips. When asked what was wrong she answered that it had been so long since she saw her own blood that she had-as funny as it sounded-forgotten she HAD blood.

The group didn't understand but the soul nodded "I-or rather WE-spent so much time as pure chakra, that when we returned to our body, for however brief it was, were shocked we could hurt, could feel pain."

Rogue smiled at him slightly. Weirdly the soul knew-or at least understood-what she felt.

When the boys started to get bored waiting, Yasei got them practicing their seals, the soul promising them a new type to learn once he had finished. The seals he was using were complicated, intricate, he had to go slowly and carefully in order to ensure no mistakes.

It took at least two hours before he was done, sitting back to put the quill and ink aside. He had her wait completely still while he blew gently on them, trying to get the ink and blood to dry quickly but without any smudges.

Once it was done the being placed one hand on each of the wrist seals and a glowing hand of energy grew from her right side (under her arm) and touched the chest one. The red eyes looked into Rogue's "have you been practicing like I taught you?"

When she nodded the spirit said "then get ready." Rogue nodded and closed her eyes. As the Professor watched, a low blue aura started around the mutant. The being smiled at this "wind, it makes sense" before getting back to it "get ready....NOW!"

As one the two flared up, the red and blue aura mixing violently, almost like an tornado, and began to enter the marks. It was almost like it was being suck in. Slowly the seals began to light up, one section at a time, until it began to slowly bleed together. "It's working, keep going!" the spirit said and Rogue's eyes and mouth creased in determination and concentration. She WILL be free of the curse of being alone, unable to simply enjoy another's touch.

As the marks of the seal began to join together, slowly becoming one, the two grit their teeth, trying to maintain and continue at their level.

And everyone, the Professor included, watched with batted breath. Finally there was a slight pop and the joint power was gone.

While Rogue lay still, recovering, the male spirit inside the girl ran a green glowing hand slowly over the one on her chest, up to her shoulders, down her arms to stop temporarily on the fading marks on her wrists. His\her face was filled with concentration and he quickly sat back, nodding to himself, satisfied.

"Did it work?!" Alex asked, rocking back and forth on his chair excitedly, a wide grin on his face.

The male spirit raised a blonde delicate eyebrow "are you volunteering to test?" The boy looked scared and shook his head.

However Yasei stood and moved forward "I will."

As everyone watched with batted breath the boy reached out and.....nothing. His flesh lay on Rogue's bare shoulder, gently grasping it but there was no other reaction.

The other kids cheered, talking excitedly.

The noise fully roused Rogue whose eyes widened at the sight and she started to move away in panic but Yasei stopped her "what do you feel?"

"You" she said.

"Nothing more?" he asked. This made the young woman pause "no" knowledge dawned in her eyes "it worked?"

Everyone else nodded.

"For how long?"

The spirit spoke "your life. I made sure the seals were unbreakable. The only way to break them now is chop off your arms below the wrists."

Everyone grimaced in disgust at this and Rogue frowned "how can I access my powers now?"

"The seals act as a type of safe. This one..." he touched the one over her heart "....is the safe itself and the seal is the door." He ran hisher hands in a line up over her shoulders and down towards her wrists "this is the hinges..." until his\her hands were over the area of wrist "...and these are the dials."

"This one...." he touched her right wrist "....is the one to open it up while THIS one...." her left wrist "is your dial for opening the level."

"What do I do?" she asked, getting excited.

"Since normal weapons don't pierce your skin I had to improvise. So you use saliva." She winced again in disgust "go on."

"Do you remember when I told you to memorize the seal?" When she nodded he went on "remember the five points coming from the outside and their location?" When she nodded again he said "touch those five points with one finger each on the other hand to this wrist."

She did so and found the locations for each finger was perfectly positioned to allow her opposite hand to touch that wrist without having to awkwardly move her arms about.

"Now keeping your fingers in position slowly turn them clockwise." She did so to feel something moved under her skin with her fingers. "Feel those clicks as you turn?" he asked as she did. When she nodded he went on "How many?"

Rogue hesitated while she counted "five."

"The one on your right wrist keeps it under control, this one-with your saliva-will open it. Each of those clicks is a power level. When and if is YOUR decision. Number five will open it completely, allowing you full access to them  once again. Saliva and turning it back counter-clockwise  will switch it back off again."

Rogue didn't hesitate to turn it back. Even without her saliva to actually activate it, she wasn't taking the chance.

The male nodded in approval of her action and Rogue spoke "would you mind if I left now, I have some things....."

The female face broke out in a smile, totally understanding "of course, return when you feel you are ready."

"Thank you" Rogue said sincerely, throwing her arms around the other female figures neck briefly in a hug before nearly running from the room.

She headed straight for one room in particular, not even knocking before throwing open the door and barely taking note of the male figure there before she was on him.

The male, who was flipping an playing card across  his knuckles, barely had time to look up before he had an arm full of woman and her mouth was on his, kissing him desperately and with passion.

Black and red eyes wide when he saw red and white hair he was about to try to move away when he noticed he was only feeling flesh and skin. He wasn't feeling weak or drained but tasting her skin.

Was this really Rogue, or a shape shifter disguised  as her.

Before he could decide what to do she was drawing back just far enough to look at him, a pleased laugh lighting her eyes.

"Cheire?" he asked, a question and disbelief one in his thick Cajun accent.

"Make love to me" she smiled at him, then at his expression looked serious "I know it won't solve all the problems between us, probably make things worse, but I want it to be YOU who takes my virginity while I can. I don't know how long this will last, if it really IS for the rest of my life, but I want YOU to be the one to do it, please."

The man's eyes softened. Despite his reputation he cared deeply for her, sometimes he thought too much. The fact both of them understood each other better than anyone else could often lead to strife between them and one or the other pushing the other away, yet the chemistry was still there after all these years. He understood what it was like to have your powers raging out of control, afraid to touch anything or anyone least you destroy them.

The only difference was hers made her take their lives into her, while his just blew them up.

They had both ran away from home to protect those they loved and cared for, Rogue her family, his those he THOUGHT was his family.

Both had done things they regretted to cope, but ended up here, hoping to prevent what happened to them from happening to others.

It was because of HOW similar they were that they were both drawn to each other, and his secret and HER power that kept pushing them apart.

Should he do this? If her power returned afterwards he would have given her a memory of her own to embrace and remember for the rest of her life. Humans are instinctively touches, it was how they received and gave affection, love comfort, and spending most your life without that was definitely damaging to the human heart and mind.

They may be mutants, but they were human too.

On the other hand this could drive them further apart if she thought he had taken advantage of her in her vulnerability. Their relationship was tenuous enough as it is, but if he slept with her and she rejected him....

He could only take so much rejection from her, to do so after he had made love to her.......

She seemed to know what he was thinking "I won't blame you. This is MY decision and I'm making it" she looked at him deep in his unusual eyes "I have come to realize life is short. We can die any day. The only REAL things that should be important is family and love and being with each other while you can. Because you could loose them at any time. The X-Men and these children here are my family, as are you-but you are more" she glanced away shyly "that's if you want to."

He frowned "what brought this on, cheire?"

"That girl, the one that appeared here. SHE was in love, had people she cared about, but she lost them all. That's why she won't wake up, everything she cared for is gone and she could do nothing to save them. I don't want it to be like that and know I never did anything about it" she touched his face "she was in love with a man and he with her, completely and utterly, but had to watch him go, to hide their love because others wouldn't understand and because of that she couldn't even mourn him. They never had a chance to be together because their world wouldn't let them." Her eyes were soft on him, but determined "I don't want that for us. Do you?"

He thought about this.

He had always thought if anything happened to him nothing bad would come from it. It came from spending your youth thinking you power could kill anyone around you and they would  be better off without you, which lead him to running away from 'home'. Becoming an X-Men, while made him feel like he was making sure some good came from it-only made him feel more expendable. His on-again, off-again relationship with Rogue made him feel like he may be a little missed, at least in some way, if anything happened, but maybe not totally the way he wanted, but AT LEAST it was something.

But maybe here and now they could forge new memories, so IF and WHEN his time ended, someone would remember him with some affection and sadness at his passing.

So he leaned up and kissed her, while she was distracted he grasped her shoulders in hands gloved to show three bare and two covered fingers and rolled her under him.

In their room the girl possessed by a male spirit smiled secretly at the door where the young woman had disappeared. Hearing the male voice call to her she\he turned back to the other boys.

He had a new seal to teach.

***********************************************


	6. Reunion

_"Wake up, you WILL wake up now."_ She struggled against the voice, the demand in her head. No, out there was pain, here there was nothingness. She COULDN'T think or she'd remember. _"You WILL wake up, now! You are needed, THEY need you!"_

No one needed her, they were all dead.

_"WE are still here, all of us. The others may be gone but we are still here. There are others here as well, willing to be your friends and family if you try. You have only to take that step."_ No, she couldn't care anymore. She had already lost the ones most important to her, the ones she loved and had loved her back, the one thing in her life that had gave her meaning, she was still here and he was gone, it was cruel to make her continue on when she had no reason to exist, no reason to continue.

_"THEY are here for you, THEY will understand. You can grieve finally, perhaps find another reason to exist except the whim of others."_

She shied away from this, there WAS no other reason for her to exist but for HIM.

The voice was angry at her when it next spoke, snapping at her _"and do you think HE would want you to give up on him?! To just hide in your head like that! No, he'd want you to go on, to find people to be with, to be happy with! These humans care!"_   and he shoved the memories on her. Children coming to see her, all excited and awed by her life, each one different with a story of persecution or hate against them for what they were.

Each with an unique ability, one able to change his form into a fox who came when she needed him, curling up in her arms to sleep beside her.

Another, an man who couldn't walk, calm and understanding, gentle and firm with the children. He looked at her with such compassion and understanding, this man KNEW and understood what she had been through. She could see it in his  eyes. HE knew war, HE knew what it was like to loose loved ones, HE knew what it was like to be persecuted for something not his fault.

Then there was the girl, a young woman with red hair and a strange accent who reminded her of Sakura.

Not many knew in their world that she and the pink haired teammate were actually best friends when and since they were young. Unlike with her and Ino, their friendship lasted all their life. The pink haired other was inside a very insecure person and she had been there with her in secret, assuring her of her beauty and worth. In fact she was the reason her teammate became a ninja after all.

The entire reason behind the yelling and the hitting and the put-downs was simple, appearance. She didn't want her best and only friend to be in trouble from her civilian family and the other villagers for making friends with 'the demon child'. It had been hard enough convincing her to act that way, let alone actually doing it.

Only the man she loved had known the truth-aside from the demon itself that is.

When they got older and people started to respect her, seeing the blonde for who she was, Sakura had been overjoyed, it meant she could stop her act and show her true feelings. She even stated she only learned to become a healer so she could heal her little sister, she still had nightmares sometimes about when she would sneak out to visit her, only to find her bloody, beaten and hurt by those 'bigots'.

As her love knew about their true relationship, her sister knew the truth about her love. How he had killed his clan on order from the council when talks of an peaceful solution to the problems between them failed. How they had been planning to attack the village from inside because they thought they were more deserving of the leadership role. How they would have been tyrants, only letting who THEY WANTED to remain in the village.

That it had to be him.

If he had of let another do it he risked them failing and immediate war breaking out in the village. Any survivors would risk them finding out about the councils part and turning against the village, like what happened with his little brother.

Both females had done their part to try and influence the younger Uchiha, but both had failed in the end.

_"Pay attention!"_ the inner voice snapped _"these mortals are protecting you from an enemy, only YOU can save them!"_

That was a blatant lie.

The voice growled and forced her eyes open, to see the scene in front of her. The red haired woman, standing right in front of her bed, hands out and body in a defensive crouch. Before her was an army of strange figures, a tall weird man among them, obviously the leader because the woman's eyes were on him.

"You won't have her, Asshole" the woman snarled "she's my friend, she helped me, I won't let you have her and turn her into one of your little experiments!"

The man looked at her "Ah Rogue, as beautiful and fiery as ever. Do not get in my way, her power and genetics will prove an exceptional advantage for mutant kind."

"NO!" she snapped, "you won't have her, she's my friend!"

"I can and I will" the weird man said, motioning at a figure on the floor "however don't you want to tend to the man you love, little Rogue? He is seriously injured and you have limited time to tend to him. You have a choice, save him or try to stop me."

When she saw the look the red head sent the man laying crumbled and unconscious on the floor, something filled her, fury, fear, concern.

She had LOVED her mate with all her heart and soul, but their world had done everything it could to keep them apart. Those times, laying together in each others arms had never been enough. She had wanted MORE, always more, but she knew it would never come.

Now this asshole wanted her to give him up for her?! How DARE he even suggest such a thing! And to hurt them in the first place?!

No more.

She raised her hands together in a sign, calling forth another who immediately moved to the injured man's side, moving to touch and heal him like Baachan had taught her.

The information sent back by her clone when it dispelled made the fury in her blaze almost out of control. While healing him her clone had picked up images from his mind. It seemed like her and her love weren't the only ones the Gods were determined to keep apart.

Her eyes went to the strange figure standing among the clones. Clones created and grown from samples this man had taken without consent and sometimes forced or through blackmail from others, then programmed to utter obedience to him.

He wanted HER for this, to make an clone of HER, totally obedient and loyal to him. This she wouldn't and couldn't allow. She had no idea if it would know what she knew and she doubted he could clone her inner companion, but she could sense the chakra inside her and it was way more than she had ever felt before-she couldn't risk it.

Raising her hands again she called to her power.

All talking and movement ceased in the room as it filled with a brief flash of smoke. When it cleared at least fifty clones of the girl were there, most standing between the mutants and girl and the man and genetic clones, the rest tending to the X-Men as she had the other.

The eyes moved to the girl, sitting up in bed, and spoke in an creepily sweet voice "so, you're awake finally. My name is Nathaniel Essex and I am here to offer you a place to belong, among those who will accept you, to help me lead this world into genetic perfection."

The red head spoke "yeah under YOUR control and whim! Anyone else you'll murder, after you've taken genetic samples for your brainless army of clones!" She turned her head to look at her "he just uses and abuses people! He thinks our kind should rule the humans in genetic superiority! He's mad. Don't listen to him! He'll just use you as a genetic source then throw you away when he's got what he wants!"

Her eyes didn't move from the figure "yeah, you see you remind me of someone and even though he was able to redeem himself in the end, I see you'd have no such idea. I have no interest in being an weapon this or any other world. Besides" she glared at him "what makes you think for even a second I'd even consider your offer when you don't even have the decency to come talk to me yourself, instead of sending a two-bit clone."

Rogue jerked in surprise, she hadn't known that!

The man nodded "you have my apologies on that issue, but I needed to see and talk to you, but those who reside here would never have let me in to see you without a fight. We have different ideals, you see. I believe in a world where mutant kind can reach superiority over those lower than us-like humans-while THEY foolishly believe that mutant kind could live in peace and harmony with humans. I'm sure you understand that I couldn't put myself in danger trying to enter here, it would be much more beneficial to send a clone in first-to test the waters-as it were. After all, isn't that what you're doing now? You have clones between us while you are alone and protected on the bed."

The clone of the girl to the far left grinned and spoke "what makes you think that's me?!"  The one to the far right was next "and what makes you think I'm alone?" The one in front of Rogue was next "I have never been alone in my head since the day I was born." The one knelt beside Gambit, helping him sit up was next, looking at the clone closest to the man "is he all you need?" The addressed clone grinned, it's eyes and expression predatory and male "he'll do. He seems that he would survive the process. At least more so than these cheap copies."

"He will survive" another said in a different tone of voice "because you wish this." Rogue realized the one next to the clone of their enemy was Kumara while the other could only be...the silent entity called Zetsu. She glanced at the second figure "if you are right about this and it's successful, it will go a long way to me trusting you." The clone bowed to her, changing appearance as it did, the others appearance also copying "it is your wish, little sister. I will NOT FAIL."

The clone took the appearance of a mix of an X-Men and classic Kohona ninja. His clothes resembled Cyclops, however instead of blue and yellow he was dark green and blue. He wore the flak jacket over the top with instead of the X of the symbol he wore the Uzumaki swirl. He had white hair and dark skin, but instead of the black, his skin was more of the deep tan of too much sun. The eyes, however, were green, bright  green.

Kumara looked like an Japanese warrior, the sort you see in those classic dubbed kung fu movies, wondering around with just an sword and kimono. His hair was long and fiery red, tied behind him. His kimono was also red, but an deep blood-red with intricate white threading around the outside edges of the sleeves and actual cloth.

A sword rested on his left hip, the hilt wrapped in dark leather, however under that was an circle of metal and an medallion coin-sized inside, shinning with an unearthly light (any Skyrim fans, think the sword Dawnbreaker) and both wore those strange shoes.

The tanned man made a motion and instantly the clones surged forward, disposing of the mutant clones quickly so only the clone of one of the X-men's greatest enemies was left.

He backed up a bit as the two males approached, one directly in front, the other to the right side, his hand on the hilt of the sword. "What are you going to try?"

"Is this close enough?" the red head asked the other who stopped in front of it. "Yes" he said as his foot tapped the ground twice.

"Who are you?!" the clone asked one last time before something began to happen to it. On the  ground around it black writing and symbols sprang up, surrounding it. The instant it was finished, which only took at least five seconds, the clone seemed trapped, unable to move.

Behind where Rogue still stood the girl slid off the bed, approaching them "are you sure this will work?"

The tanned man nodded "Orochimaru did not have access to the full version of the jutsu, nor did Tobirama invent it. They received it though me, only an incomplete version. But you are needed to complete this."

She nodded and stood on the other side after handing the tanned man something from one of her pouches, something grey and slightly bloody.

The young tanned man placed the cloth inside the circle with the immobile clone, knelt and started to flash through hand positions. The red head copied and as the X-Men watched the cloth dissolved to ash, which rose up to cover the trapped figure. It moved, changing size and shape, until it was shorter and slimmer.

The symbols and writings around the circle glowed, muffled shrieks of fury and fear from the clone as it changed and then silence when it reached its crescendo. The next thing the X-Men knew there was a bright light and when it cleared they witnessed the ash falling to the ground, revealing an completely different figure.

Rogue gasped now as she recognized both the figure and what had been used to change him, she hadn't realized at first because parts were different, but there was no mistaking it.

But why, why had she brought HIM back in such a state? Surely she knew as he was, they could never truly be together? Why would she torture herself-and HIM that way?

As she watched the red head stepped forward, reaching out to touch the back of the figures head. His fingers seemed to disappear inside but there was no blood. Slowly his hand withdrew, bringing something with it.

An weapon, an kunai, with an tag attached to it, thick rice-paper with writing on it.

With a grimace of disgust the red head clenched his fist around the paper, bursting to flames in his grip before he casually tossed the blade into the wall behind him.

He then moved to-without crossing the barrier-reach out to touch the figures forehead. Slowly eyes opened to reveal similar to Gambit's except the sclerae was grey, not red. As she watched the black bled to white and grey to black, after flashing red for a second.

At the same time they flashed red, Kurama disappeared.

At first Rogue thought for some reason Kurama had possessed the figure, but then she saw the blonde's eyes flash red for a second and realized she had seen a pattern in the new figures red eyes. Meaning Kurama had returned to his host, but whatever he had done had awoken the figures eyes.

Next the white haired young man stepped forward.

He lay a palm over the new figures chest-over his heart-and left it there for a few seconds in which Rogue SWORE she heart a faint heartbeat. Then slowly his hand began to draw back, bringing..... something gross with it that looked like a lump of black sludge. She screw her face up in disgust as more was revealed, pulled from his body like some sort of contamination, and it was moving!

Once the...thing was fully revealed and out, the white haired male dropped it onto the floor of the circle, only for it to SHRIEK and burst into flame, burning away until there was nothing, it was gone.

Then the male stood back and motioned at him to her "anything keeping him from you is gone, he is pure" and Rogue realized the sludge was..... whatever Mr Sinister put in his clones to control\command them.

With tears in her eyes the blonde stepped forward into his place, tears of joy, grief, sadness, pain and love. She reached out, laying her palm on his cheek and looking deep into his eyes. After doing this for a few seconds she leaned forward and her lips touched his. He didn't react for at least a minute, in which Rogue SWORE his eyes went from black to blue-the same blue of the girls-to red again, red with the pattern, purple with a strange pattern of rings, white with another pattern and then back to black.

Slowly his lips under hers began to move.

The eyes widened just slightly and flicked down, seeing the long blonde hair before he relaxed and they slid half-closed, obviously returning the kiss with just as much passion.

The obvious way they felt for each other and the way they had had so very little time together made Rogue feel like she was intruding on what should be a private moment. She sensed movement beside her to see Gambit moving to his feet, joining her side as the rest of the X-Men stirred. She smiled, everyone was alive, healed, thanks to their new friend.

Slowly the blonde drew back out of the kiss, tears running down her cheeks of joy and love as she laughed happily, one hand on his cheek still as she looked him over "you're alive. I love you so much!" He frowned though "what happened? Last thing I remember is...."

"I know" she laughed gently in joy "Sasuke and Kabuto. But that doesn't matter anymore, I have you back, we are together again." His eyes narrowed, not exactly happy with her "you used edo tensei to bring me back, AGAIN." She shook her head "not exactly."

The white haired figure spoke "the edo tensei both Orochimaru-and therefore Kabuto and the Second Hokage had was an incomplete version. They were nothing but souls trapped in immortal bodies, YOU are not. Using the part of your soul little sister keeps and the power of the Ten Tailed and Rinnegan, you were brought back from the other side in a body truly yours. You are alive, little brother, and with part of neesan now inside you plus the power of the Uchiha clan-are capable of everything she is."

The man blinked a few times then frowned "I don't understand." He looked at the white haired other "what is going on?" he looked around, seeing the X-Men "who are you?" Before they could speak the girl was leading him out of the circle towards her bed while the white haired other spoke "that doesn't matter now, your mate needs you."

His head turned and he took in the others in the room. His hands flashed though signs and just before the white light took her, Rogue saw the male reach up and touch the blondes cheek, his lips moving and she heard the whisper of a word before the light surrounded her "Koneko."

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************************
> 
> Koneko-Kitten


	7. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just edited wiki page after three chapters of my stories were lost due to an SD card suddenly stopping working

When the white light had faded Rogue looked around and frowned. She was sitting on her bed in her room. Did all that happen? Really? Or was it some sort of dream? She looked down at herself, she was perfectly fine, her clothes all undamaged and not a mark on her.

Her frown deepened, how long was it since those events? There was one way to find out.

She had just risen and headed for her door when there was a soft knock. When she opened it it was to see an also frowning Gambit on her doorstep. "Cheire?" he started, confusion and concern in his voice.

Sighing she took his hand and lead him inside, guiding him to sit on the bed with her "there's something you should know." So she told him everything, from the Professor asking her to approach the girl, watching her life story, wanting to become her friend, the 'demon' and spirit inside her, the origin of her seals and what they did and the connection between the man brought back and her.

Then about chakra-the power her people had-that came from a unity of spirit and body, as well as Nature Chakra.

How the girl was the last of her 'kind' to exist, the last 'ninja' and what Hank had told them about her, how her parents were 'enhanced humans', but since she was conceived and born, she had been changed by the 'demon', making her unique, AS WELL AS her mother's heritage.

"Heritage?"

Rogue explained how her mother's clan were slaughtered, leaving only a few scattered around their world of 'pure' blood. How the clan were known for their stamina, longer-than-normal-life and larger than normal chakra stores. Meaning they lived long lives and had both physical and spiritual energy more than a normal 'ninja'. That on top of a fragment of an 'demon' inside whose own chakra was not only vast but could renew almost as fast as she could use it.

"It was no wonder she was so hyperactive as a child or couldn't do standard jutsu's. Those were created for normal kids, not for those with so much. The Professor thinks that's why she perfected the Clone Ability so fast and easily, it let her use that excess power."

Gambit nodded, it made sense. It allowed her to burn off that excess.

"It's also why she was so good at healing. Even though it requires an precise amount and flow, her excess allows her to maintain longer than other people would."

"That's why she was able to heal us all." Rogue nodded to this "and her father wasn't exactly normal either, even for an enhanced human like them. He was known as 'The Yellow Flash Of Kohona'. He had not only speed but could use these specially designed weapons to kind of teleport around. He could be fighting someone, throw an whole lot around the area and just 'jump' around the area. The enemy would never touch him. I saw some of it through her memories that Kurama showed us. It was amazing.

At one stage her father was the leader of her village and only the strongest is chosen to be a leader-they call it an Hokage, which Wolvie says means the shadowy figure of a campfire."

"Shadowy figure of a campfire?" She nodded "Their country is called The Land Of Fire, or Fire Nation."

Before he could react or her go on, there was a voice in both their heads, the Professor calling for a meeting of the X-Men.

Exchanging looks the two nodded and rose, moving off to the room they needed.

When they arrived they found nearly everyone already there, the Professor sitting solemnly at the head of the table while at the opposite end sat none other than Zetsu. Rogue frowned at this but sat at the table with Gambit beside her, Hank on the other already seated.

Once everyone was seated Scott spoke "what's this about, Professor?" The crippled mutant spoke out loud "it seems Zetsu wishes to speak to us all about something" he nodded to the figure "go ahead."

Solemnly and evenly the man began to speak "I wish to explain myself, what I am and my actions since I came into being. Why mother did what she did."

"Did what she did as in bringing you all here, destroying your world or going mad and trying to kill both her own sons-past and present?" Rogue frowned.

"All of those things" he answered.

"What do you mean, 'since I came into being'?" this from Scott. Rogue looked at him "he was never born, Scott, not like us. The woman he calls mother created him after she was locked away by her sons in order to free her. Every little conflict in their world was masterminded by him in a plan to free her."

Scott frowned "her own sons imprisoned her?!"

"She was mad, insane. She was using this plant that grew powerful fruit to become immortal and captured humans and their worlds version of mutants to turn them into mindless slaves. Her sons may have been half-human, but they wanted to protect everyone."

Scott's face twisted "why?" as he looked directly at the figure "why free her if that was what she wanted to do?!"

"He's like the clones, Scott" Rogue said "he was never born, he was created, an fragment of her will with the cunning to do it. He's not supposed to feel anything other than the will to free her. Can't have him 'bonding' with others, least of all humans."

Zetsu nodded to this.

"Why is it different now?" Scott frowned. Rogue frowned back at him "whoever said it's different now? Only his aim has changed. Protect and ensure 'sister's' happiness. Why else do you think he brought back her soul mate? He realized she would NEVER be happy without him by her side now she didn't have to worry about them being together. Here, with us, there is no one with a reason to keep them apart. We COULDN'T even if we wanted to. But then again, why would we?"

"Exactly" Professor X nodded, followed by the figure.

"Why were they kept apart in the first place?"

"Its...complicated" Rogue glanced at Gambit who knew what she was talking about.

Jean shifted in her seat and asked "is it he who was able to help you? Did HE lock away your mutant ability?"

"No, that was Kumara, the red head you saw. He is hundreds of years old and knew things others long forgot. Their world have what they call seals. Seals can contain things, anything from food and water, to abilities or powers. Hank told you about her secondary energy system, they call that chakra and it is THEIR source of power-THEIR mutant ability. They use those hand signs you use to focus this energy into what they want and with this and their powerful ability they can create seals Plus the ink they use is specially created to contain the energy, or at least funnel it and the trees around their village were bred to be used in parchment for it as well."

She tapped her chest then showed them her wrists, speaking softly next "Kurama was able to use this ability to lock away my draining. The only way I can undo it now would be if I opened the locks. I can open them with my saliva as the key and touch-turning these dials. But I can also close them again afterwards."

She looked around "and he can help everyone else too, all those having problems." She looked directly at Cyclops "he can help YOU."

Scott's hand went to the protective glasses he wore and he looked shocked.

She went on "he's already in talks with Professor X about it, seeing if there is some way to combine science, technology and seals. With his help all those people wanting a normal life CAN have it."

The rest of the X-Men thought about this. They knew, some of them personally, what it was like to yearn for a normal life. A life free of conflict and racism against them for something not under their control. They didn't WANT to become mutants, to be treated like freaks and monsters. It was evolution, random chance. While mutants could be born from mutants, they were mainly born from humans, neither parents had to exhibit any unusual abilities to produce a child who would later mature into one.

If they could offer children newly born into their abilities who didn't want to be so a chance at a normal life...

Wolverine snorted. As far as he was concerned if they were mutants they shouldn't deny their very nature to become weaker. Although, he conceded as he looked at Rogue, being able to maybe turn it off and on sounded like a good idea. Being unable to be touched let alone experience love WAS a little too far.

After all, wasn't reproduction an necessity to ALL species? And you can't reproduce if just a brush of your skin either puts your lover in a coma or outright kills them. He had seen what happens mentally to someone starved for touch, and Rogue DIDN'T deserve that.

Now, with this new edition to their world, Rogue could have that, with the one she truly wanted. The young women gave them that and more-a chance for others.

Wolverine's eyes roved the room to his fellow X-Men. How many of their members-let alone the children under their care-could benefit from this or a similar seal? How many mutants had Wolverine known in his past that had been trapped by their uncontrollable abilities? Had been forced into situations they couldn't control or even forced to isolate themselves all for protection, either for themselves or the sake of others.

Wolverine may not believe in destiny or fate, but at this time in the history of their world, with the sudden dramatic increase in mutant births-especially those trapped or isolated by their abilities-her appearance seemed to be exactly what was needed.

Either it was one hell of an convenience or some power-be it fate or destiny-had finally stepped in to help.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shuffle of chairs ending as the group settling down finally in the room and the Professor speaking to the silent man seated at the other end of the table "why don't you start by introducing yourself, telling the others who your companions are and telling us your...mothers name and where she came from."

"I am Zetsu, my niisan is Kumara Kyuubi and my Imouto is Naruko Uzumaki\Namikaze. Although if she could will it, that would change to Uchiha soon enough."

"Uchiha?" Scott asked.

Rogue answered this "that young man they brought back, Scott. They are soul mates. His loss was one of the reasons she refused to wake up."

"You believe in soul mates, Rogue?" Jean asked her with a frown to which the Professor spoke up before she could "it is apparently a trait only those of her mother's line have. Their power-they call it chakra-can resonate with another person, and only one in their entire life."

Zetsu nodded "They from that moment on will only be attracted to that one person let alone able to reproduce with them. And when they do, the offspring will be powerful. It happened with her parents. It doesn't matter if their mate is Uzumaki or not, they will inherit their clans abilities. My Imouto has the unusually large chakra stores, skill with sealing and longer life-span of her mother's people, despite being only half, and so will any of THEIR children." He looked at them firmly "any children born of them will be truly powerful and if their existence is revealed will become a prize to many. The child or children of the last and heir to the Uchiha clan and the last of both the Uzumaki AND Namikaze clans. They will inherit both the Sharingan AND the Rinnigan." His eyes locked to Professor X who nodded his understanding of the warning.

"These abilities is why both her mother then her were chosen as niisan's host after all."

"What do you mean?"

"To extract an buji from it's host kills the vessel. However because of their advantages the Uzumaki's CAN survive this. Her mother lived through this and while she almost died, she didn't."

"How powerful is this...last heir that is her...soul mate?"

The figure eyed them firmly, then spoke "the Uchiha clan was one of the founding members of the village of Kohonagakure, also known as The Village Hidden In The Leaves, the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. The Uchiha clan also is related to The Sage Of Six Paths, one of mothers two sons."

"So HOW exactly are they related? Isn't she...Naruko?...the reincarnation of one of those sons?"

"All will be explained in mothers tale."

The Professor spoke out "then by all means, tell us." After a few long seconds to gather his thoughts in order the figure spoke.

"Mother was once named Kaguya and she was not born in the Elemental Nations. In fact she was not born anywhere on their world."

"World? Are you saying she was an alien?" He cocked his head at them, "alien?"

"Yes" the Professor used a hologram produced by Cerebro to show an aerial picture of the school "this is where we are now." The picture zoomed out "this is our town." Again it zoomed out "our land." and again and again until an image of the entire of the planet showed "our world, planet" then the solar system "these are other planets. Did your creator come from a planet other than the one where the Elemental Nations were? We would then call her an alien. It is used to describe anyone who doesn't originate from the same world."

After a brief thoughtful hesitation the male nodded "yes, it is so. Her clan and people were a race of great warriors, to them nothing was more honorable but dying in battle. They were valued all over for their stubbornness and fierceness in battle. That was until THEY appeared."

"Who?"

"I am not sure who they were exactly but mother was terrified of them. All I know for sure was they would travel from one world towards another, challenging the greatest warriors of each, destroying them and then wiping out the entire civilization and world itself, then move on. They blazed their way through all her people's best warriors and when they were gone they started killing off the people themselves."

The Professor looked alarmed "is there any chance that these beings reaching earth?"

Zetsu shrugged "there's always a chance, although I think those are incredibly slim."

"Why do you say that?" they asked.

There is no indication at all that they could travel through dimensions, only in space and universes. THIS is another world in another dimension. Even IF they could travel dimensionally, there is billions of billions of alternate dimensions, the chances of them finding THIS dimension is literally a billion to one."

They understood this and the Professor nodded "then continue."

"Mother was desperate to find a way to save her people, but was unable. However she found a way to leave the world. She escaped and ended up on the world later known as the Elemental Nations. Mother investigated the world and became obsessed with the stories of what was called 'The God Tree' and began to research it. While she did she came under notice of the people of the small Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, mother used an ability she had to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine.

Growing closer with the emperor, she fell pregnant to him. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed. Mother lost all faith in humanity but still wanted peace, she believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts."

Wolverine snorted "her and every other idiot out there."

Zetsu stared at him unblinking for a few seconds then went on "For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new power, mother single-handedly ended the war, by casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and to ensure mankind didn't perish, Kaguya released some of the humans from the genjutsu and erased their memories."

"Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

"Mugen Tsukuyomi, an irresistible genjutsu-or illusion. only those with the Rinne Sharingan can cast it. The Sharingan is an Uchiha clan ability. In this case it was Madara Uchiha who used it. By reflecting his Rinne Sharingan on the moon, Madara activates the Infinite Tsukuyomi. There is a bright light that traps every living being on the planet into the genjutsu. The only exception is using Susanoo, Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan-the mature version of the Sharingan-in both eyes, and those awakened by the edo tensei-like the Uchiha. Those trapped get caught in the roots of the God Tree."

"So could this Itachi use this ability?" the Professor was concerned.

"He SHOULD be able to, but he wouldn't. It is not the sort of thing he would do unless provoked enough. That would take something truly extreme."

"Go on."

"For her deed of stopping the conflict, mother was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess, Usagi no Megami. She later gave birth to twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, mother began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held corrupted her, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. She also became obsessed with the idea that the beings who destroyed her world were headed there and began committing acts such as turning victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi into an army of White Zetsu, in preparation. Information regarding this threat was written in a highly encrypted scroll, stored inside her palace within an ice dimension.

In a fit of rage when her own sons betrayed her using the chakra they inherited from her, mother combined with the God Tree itself and fought them in the form of the Ten-Tails in an attempt to reclaim the chakra she had given them.

The battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura sealing the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, mother had manifested her will."

"You." He nodded "yes, me" and continued.

"My purpose was to free my mother, so I manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha clan and his niisan's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in obtaining the Rinnegan, and I began secretly manipulating world events. It all came to fruition. Mortals are so easy to manipulate."

"How did it go from the ten tails being part of your mother using The God Tree to an separate-or rather nine separate entities?"

"Hagoromo become the first ever jinchūriki of the creature, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. Researching his mother's technique, Hagoromo was able to free the world from her Infinite Tsukuyomi. Later, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo traveled across the land, giving chakra to every one in the world as well as spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Savior of this World, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace."

"And SHE is the reincarnation of Asura while another was his niisan Indra."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"It is more like they are the embodiment of their will, their strengths, as I am mothers. Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Before his death, the Sage and his followers built temples in nine different regions of the world where the tailed beasts could live and be protected. Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the Ten-Tails within the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra was overcome by bitterness and envy which-of course I encouraged and manipulated. He fought against his niisan, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants.

Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the course I altered the contents of his tablet so I could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting mother and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew. Even though Hagoromo died and his body was destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries."

"Ah, I see" the professor nodded.

Wolverine snorted "so all the war and suffering in their world was manipulated by YOU in an effort to release your mother from an imprisonment."

The Professor spoke up "he was born for one purpose, Logan, he had no other purpose and not the ability to decide for himself. Think of it as if he was completely brainwashed. Or even he is an artificial intelligence. He doesn't have the capability past his programming." Wolverine glared at the figure "what's to keep him from trying to bring his mother back in THIS world?"

The figures' head turned and his eyes locked to the burly mutant, his face void of emotion. It did something Wolverine hadn't experienced in some time, it unnerved him, however he WASN'T going to look away or show any sign of that. The figure eventually spoke "I am no longer mother's will. I exist to teach Imouto what mother gave her. I exist to protect and guide her, in whatever path she chooses. If she wishes to live an civilian life happy with her mate and create many offspring, I will accept and guide their children in their clan and history. If they want to become soldiers like you, HER choice. If she wants to rule this world, as either an gentle or cruel leader, I will accept it. It all depends on her." His eyes locked to Wolverine's "and Kurama will help either way."

Wolverine snorted but stopped at his expression "do you REALLY believe that an entity born from an alien AND a tree that can grant power and eternal life will be easy to beat. I have scanned every being here and in the radius of this land, and NO ONE has near the strength to compare to Imouto on her own, let alone niisan."

Everyone was stunned "no one?"

"No, no one."

There was a stunned silence for a bit before Rogue spoke out confidently "she's not the sort of person to try and take over the world. She just wants friends and family and to be accepted. She wants love, not just from her mate." Zetsu looked at her "you seem to know her. Are you so sure about your opinion?"

Rogue nodded "everything she did in the past, becoming a ninja, the pranks, wanting to be the Hokage of the village, it was ALL for acceptance and love. ALL she wanted was to be seen for who she is, not WHAT. She's a sweet, gentle girl with a bubbly personality, and loyal as hell to those who prove they are worth her and her love. She would make a beautiful friend and a dedicated allie." She looked at the Professor "and an excellent X-Men. She has the fighting experience as a ninja as well as her jutsu's and the power given to her."

The figure frowned at her "and what if she doesn't want to fight?"

The Professor spoke "she and her mate are ninja's, I'm sure they can teach my X-Men to fight like them. If not let me assure you that we DO NOT expect or will force them to do anything they do not want them to do." He smiled crookedly "I doubt we could even if we wanted to."

"We shall see" the man sat back in his chair "at the moment she is not to be disturbed. Imouto and niisan need time together, they have AT LEAST seventeen years of time to make up for together. Once...THAT is out of their systems then I have no doubt that he will be needed to comfort her over the last few hours in our world and help her cope."

"What DID happen?" another voice spoke from the doorway.

They all looked up to find a figure they didn't expect in the doorway.

Wolverine frowned in concern, he had neither heard nor smelt the young man approach or arrive. How could that be? Nothing could creep up on him, everything had a smell, yet this young man had both no sound or smell to him. He could perhaps understand the silent movements, as a ninja they would need to be silent, but his senses were heightened so he should had heard at least a whisper of cloth, let alone smelt him.

Before anyone else could speak he narrowed his eyes at him and growled "how is it that I couldn't smell you, let alone hear?" The young man just looked at him blankly and didn't speak.

"Having no scent is part of being a ninja" the other figure spoke for him "it is not only trained how to repress it, but there is a special soap made to repress and cover the scent. After all, if you can't hide your scent from such as the Inuzuka or animals, you are useless as a ninja."

The Professor spoke "so he's using his chakra to repress it? Why? Why now?"

The green eyed other shrugged "it is automatic. Besides, he has no idea where he is or why." he looked at the other with a frown "why are you here instead of with imouto?" The eyes set on him without speaking. The green eyed Zetsus' eyes narrowed on him "you ARE there, aren't you."

Rogue perked up "he's a shadow clone, isn't he. He IS with her, but he sent out a shadow clone to find out what he wants to know."

"Shadow clone?" Jean asked.

"Shadow Clone Technique, or Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this jutsu creates copies of the user, however, these clones are real instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal part of the user's chakra. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or by the user.

With the exception of Madara Uchiha, shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with the Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan or Rinne Sharingan. Shadow clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. Despite being separated, clones still bear connections with their original.

Things which require great levels of concentration restrict the number of usable clones, and changes in the nature of the original's chakra signature will cause the chakra of the clones to resonate similarly. Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds.

What else is so unique about the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones.

It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone. Naruko-imouto is the only person able to do this type of training, due to the amount of chakra that imouto has, plus any Kyuubi-niisan gives her."

"I can understand about mental backlash" the Professor said softly.

Zetsu looked at him levelly "yes, I believe you can" he looked at the black haired red eyed young man "A LOT has happened since your second death."

"I gathered that" he said "my Koneko is broken, she clings to me as if if I weren't there she would die. I see in her eyes as if everything has been taken from her" he glared at the other "and if we are here-somewhere that I sense NO CHAKRA WHATSOEVER-then something has happened, something terrible, something, dare I say, apocalyptic."

"It's...complicated, and a long story."

"I have all the time you need. I am only a clone, my original will be there for her."

The Professor motioned to a vacant seat near Rogue "sit, relax, and listen." The figure didn't move, in fact he didn't seem to even blink. So the group shrugged and turned to look back to the 'man' "Tell us Zetsu-san, that rest of it."


End file.
